Talk of Poems and Prayers and Promises
by pinkyridz
Summary: Book 7 of the Mandanan series. The Ashtons have no other choice but to return to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**TALK OF POEMS AND PRAYERS AND PROMISES**

"Constance Ashton. Put that chicken down right now!" Platon Lilly Ashton shook her head in disgust as she scolded her daughter.

Three year old Connie was chasing her cousins Rachael and Sophie round the courtyard with a squealing hen in her hands. The Wenton twins were screaming as they ran towards the barn with a giggling Connie hot on their heels.

Lilly stood with her hands on her hips. "I will not tell you again, Constance," she yelled. "If you do not put that chicken down you will not have any of Grandpi's birthday cake!"

The whole family were gathered at Lilly and Ben's cottage to celebrate Lilly's father's 60th birthday. It was a beautiful early summer's day and Lilly and her sister Cara had planned a picnic lunch followed by an afternoon of party games for him to enjoy.

Sergi Tanger, being guest of honour and the birthday boy, was sitting at the head of the picnic table carving a joint of ham while the women of the family were laying the table. "Leave her be, Lilly," he smiled at his youngest grandchild's antics. "She is merely having fun."

Lilly sighed as she placed a jug of freshly squeeze orange juice on the middle of the table. "I don't think Sophie and Rachael are having fun, pa."

"They're just fine," Cara interjected as she arrived at the table with a bowl of salad. "A few minutes ago my girls were chasing Connie with the same chicken," she chuckled.

"Honestly – girls are so much trouble. Connie is more of a handful than Finn ever was," Lilly tutted, placing a folded napkin in a glass. "Finn is an angel compared to that little lady."

"Talking of Finn," Sergi frowned as he scanned the courtyard. "Where _is_ my grandson?"

"His papi has gone to chase him out of his room," Lilly sighed again. "That boy spends too much time with his nose in books these days. It is unhealthy."

"You are a fine one to talk, Lilly Ashton," Hanah Tanger snorted and held a plate out for husband to place the carved ham on. "When you were nine years old all you did was read too."

"Yes, well," Lilly shrugged as she continued to lay the table. "The books I read were of great importance, not the frivolous ones that Finn reads, ma."

"There speaks the woman who named our son after Huckleberry Finn." Ben Aston appeared at his wife's side and gave her a peak on the cheek.

"Benjamin!" Lilly bristled, pulling away. "I thought you were fetching Finn?"

Ben placed a basket of bread on the table and then held his hands up. "I'm going, I'm going," he grinned.

"Tell him that lunch will be ready in two minutes and he needs to wash up before he comes down. Actually, you had best take the girls with you. Their hands need to be scrubbed thoroughly as they have been playing with a chicken!"

"I'll see to the girls," Niall Wenton, Cara's husband quickly interjected when the rest of the family started to giggle at Lilly's statement. He knew by the set of his sister in law's jaw that she was not amused and figured that he should round up his daughters and niece before she exploded!

Ah, the joys of a Tanger family gathering on Mandana!

Xxx

Ben smiled to himself as he went in search of his son with the sounds of his family's revelry following him up the stairs. It was days like this that reminded him why he'd given up his life on Earth for the love of Lilly Tanger.

The last fifteen years had been full of wonderful highs and heartbreaking lows but, thanks to the constant love and support of Lilly and her family, they had been the most amazing years of his life, fulfilling not only personally but professionally as well.

Ben had brought his expertise and knowledge from his years as a medic at Stargate Command with him to his new planet, and thanks also to Lilly's training as a Platon on Mandana, the couple had developed an infrastructure of medical care for the whole population of Tanger province.

The hospital in the main town of Gowton was now a centre of excellence and training for the next generation of platon's and helena's, which Ben, Lilly and Cara, as the senior midwife, over saw. Lives were being saved and newborns were being brought into the world strong and healthy.

The biggest joy in Ben's life was his family though. Finn had arrived nine years ago followed by Constance six years later. The children were completely different in personality, whereas Finn was quiet and studious, Connie was gregarious and carefree but their personalities complemented each other's perfectly and they were very close, something that their parents were thankful for.

Ben and his brother Conner had not been close growing up. After their parents were tragically killed when the brothers were teenagers, Conner had left America for England and the boys all but lost touch. It took Conner's premature death three years ago to bring them back together and Ben would always treasure the last few months of his brother's life which he spent here on Mandana. Ben had showed Conner his new world, thanks to the authorities in Washington who had approved of Conner knowing the secret of the Stargate before he died. The young airman had passed away peacefully with his brother at his side knowing the biggest secret in Earth's history.

Ben missed Conner every day, as did Finn who grew close to his uncle while he stayed with them. Infact it was Conner who introduced Finn to the Enid Blyton books he loved so much and Ben had a hunch that his boy had lost himself in another adventure.

He sighed and knocked on Finn's bedroom door. "Come on, Finny. Your ma has lunch on the table." He poked his head round the door, expecting to find his son engrossed in a book but was surprised to find him lay on the bed, fast asleep with the book he _had_ obviously been reading resting open on his chest. He crossed to his side, picked up the book, folded down the page and placed it on the bedside table.

Ben then sat at his son's side and tapped his cheek. "Finny – wakey, wakey," he urged gently. "Lunch is ready."

Finn swatted away his hand, smacked his lips and then turned onto his side, his hand reaching for his quilt as he turned.

"Oh, no you don't," Ben tugged the quilt down even further. "You need to get up my boy or lunch will be spoiled."

"Go 'way," Finn mumbled. "Tired."

"No can do, buddy. Ma is getting cross," Ben persevered until Finn sighed and turned back on to his back.

"What time is it?" He yawned and stretched.

"It's lunch time." Ben frowned and placed his hand on Finn's forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Finny?" He asked, concerned that his son seemed so sleepy.

"I'm fine pa," Finn sighed and pushed upright. "The suns were shinning and I couldn't help but close my eyes," he shrugged, knuckling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, noting how tired Finn still looked.

"I'm sure," Finn grinned and then as if to prove his point he leapt out of bed. "Did you say lunch was ready? I'm starving!"

"Yup," Ben nodded, feeling happier that perhaps his son wasn't sickening for anything after all. "You need to wash up first – orders from your ma."

"Yes sir," Finn saluted cheekily and then sprinted out of the room.

Ben pushed up off the bed, straightened the covers, tucked Barney, Finns trusty tatty bear in and then followed his son.

The next few hours were going to be fun!

xxx

Ben frowned as he watched Finn sit on his Grandpi's lap and start sucking his thumb. He was growing increasingly concerned that his son seemed tired again, infact the girls had run rings round him which had been surprising as Finn was normally the one leading the way.

After enjoying a very pleasant afternoon of fun and games, the family were now gathered round the table waiting for Lilly to produce the birthday cake that all the grandchildren had helped to decorate, and when Ben noticed that Hanah was staring at Finn too, he reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"I think he's been reading well into the night," he offered by way of explanation as they watched Finn's eyes being to droop as he snuggled into Sergi's embrace.

"Is he feeling alright?" Hanah shook her head, sighed and turned to face Ben, "he does not look well."

"He's fine," Ben gave her hand a squeeze. "He has alot going on at school and, like I said, he is so engrossed in his books that I think he is up late reading them."

"It's not like him so be so tired."

"I know," Ben sighed. "We will make sure he gets some early nights."

"Make sure you do." Hanah patted his hand and then turned at the sound of Lilly chanting 'Happy Birthday' as she carried in an enormous birthday cake with Connie, Rachael and Sophie following her with plates and napkins.

The cake was placed in front of Sergi who nudged Finn who came awake with a start. "Time to blow my candle's out, everyone." He shepherded his grandchildren around the cake and everyone started to sing the birthday song that Ben had taught them and Finn joined in with gusto, lessoning his Grandmother and fathers concern over his condition – slightly.

Xxx

"I've just been into Finn and taken his book off him," Lilly sighed as she sat on the bed and started to undress.

"Was he reading _again_?" Ben echoed his wife's sigh, reaching over to dim the bedside lamp slightly. "We are going to have to sanction his books Lil. He's spending too much time reading and is so tired."

"Well, that's not going to be easy," Lilly pulled on her nightgown and reached for her hairbrush. "He was not happy that I extinguished his lamp and snapped at him," she sighed, pulling the brush through her curls.

Ben shook his head as he settled down in bed. "He could barely keep his eyes open today. He's got so much going on with school and a few early nights won't hurt him."

"I agree." Lilly tied her hair up with a rag, dimmed her lamp and lay down. "Ma gave me a lecture before she left about how tired he seemed."

"I know," Ben nodded and turned on his side to face Lilly. "I must admit I was concerned that he was unwell but after seeing him demolish two pieces of Birthday cake I'm happy that he is just plain exhausted and needs to catch up on some sleep."

"Connie too," Lilly yawned. "She fought me all the way when I tried to settle her."

"She's just over excited," Ben grinned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "She certainly was a handful today," she grouched. "Sophie and Rachael are so well behaved and calm, why can she not be like them?"

"Because, she's Constance," Ben chuckled "and is very much like her Mami," he reached up and nipped Lilly's nose. "I wouldn't want her any other way."

"She is exhausting," Lilly yawned again. "No wonder Finn is so tired. He spends so much time running after her."

"I know," Ben continued to laugh "but he loves her so I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"I think we all need some early nights to deal with young Constance," Lilly couldn't help but yawn one more time and Ben leant over and kissed her forehead.

"I think you're right," he agreed. "So get some sleep. I'll see to Connie if she wakes."

"Uh huh," Lilly mumbled sleepily and then turned over.

Ben reached and covered his wife with the quilt and then settled down to sleep himself.

It had been a long tiring day for everyone.

Xxx

"Where is your other shoe, Connie?" Lilly lifted a cushion off the sofa and checked under it.

Connie had been unusually quiet as she played with her toys and Lilly had been so engrossed in preparing supper that they had lost track of the time and were now running late to collect Finn from school.

Lilly span round the room looking for the missing shoe and sighed in relief when she spotted it in Connie's toy chest. "Ah, there it is." She crossed and picked it up. "Did you put it there young lady?" She asked her eyes narrowed accusingly.

"No, mami," Connie shrugged innocently.

"Oh, okay," Lilly conceded with a small smile.

"Muffin bear did," Connie grinned, jumping her cuddly bear up and down on her lap.

Lilly hung her head, took a few deep breaths to calm herself before plastering a smile on her face again. "Come on, Connie boo," she plucked her daughter up and plonked her on the sofa. "Let's get this shoe on." She knelt on the floor and pushed the shoe onto Connie's foot. "Finny is going to be wondering where we are."

After tying Connie's laces, she picked her up again and started to make for the door, pausing when Connie wriggled and tried to reach for her bear.

"I've got her." Lilly grabbed the bear and tucked it under her other arm. "We have to hurry, Connie boo," she tightened her grip on her daughter and then hurried out of the house.

She hated running late.

Xxx

"Ah, Platon Ashton." Harriet Memtre, Finn's tutor hurried over. "I'm glad I caught you."

Lilly had made good time to the school and had arrived just as the bell sounded for the end of the day. She had then waited for Finn to make an appearance and he had slouched out a good five minutes after everyone else, dragging his backpack behind him.

Lilly had just lifted Connie in the cart to join her brother when Harriet called her name.

"Hello, Miss Memtre," Lilly smiled in greeting. "Is everything alright?" She asked when she noticed the look of concern on the young tutors face.

"Actually," Harriet pulled her to one side slightly. "I must admit I am slightly worried about young Finn," she stated, keeping her voice low.

"Oh?" Lilly frowned.

"Yes, he seems to be out of sorts. It's not like him."

Lilly glanced at Finn who was curled up in a corner, his eyes at half-mast. "I think he's just tired," she sighed. "He loves to read so much that I am not sure he is getting enough sleep. My husband and I have taken his books off him at bedtime but I'm not convinced that he doesn't creep out of bed to seek them out again."

Harriet pulled her away a little further. "I think that it is more than that. We had to wake him a few times after he fell asleep and today is not the first day he has been very sleepy. He has been very tired for several weeks now. We did voice our concerns to your husband and he informed us of the same thing as you have but, if anything Finn has been progressively getting worse."

Lilly looked at Finn again and realised that he was now fast asleep. "I see what you mean," she sighed.

"May I suggest that he stays away from school for the rest of the week so he can catch up on sleep," Harriet advised. "We have a very busy time coming up and he will need to be well rested to cope with the work."

"I think that that is a very good idea," Lilly agreed with a sad smile.

Harriet patted Lilly's arm. "Take care of him; he is a very special young boy."

"I will. Thank you for your concern." Lilly nodded and watched Harriet as she hurried back to the schoolhouse.

She then climbed aboard the cart, told Connie to sit down when she started to jump up and down and picked up her reigns. Before she clicked Clancy on she looked at Finn again.

Why hadn't she noticed his pale complexion and the dark rings under his eyes before?

"On Clancy," she sighed, snapping the reigns.

It was time to check her son out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did Miss Memtre say _exactly_?" Ben asked as he washed his hands. He had returned home from work just in time for supper.

"She said that they had to wake him several times today and that she thinks he should take the rest of the week off." Lilly blew on Connie's dish of stew and then placed it in front of her daughter.

"Where's Finn now?"

"He is fast asleep on the sofa." Lilly took a seat and ladled a spoonful of stew onto Ben's plate.

Ben reached for a cloth and started to dry his hands. "Should I go and check him out?" He asked, nodding towards the door.

"He says he is fine," Lilly shrugged, breaking some bread for Connie. "That he's just tired. I examined him and couldn't find anything wrong with him – his ears and throat are clear, he doesn't have a raised temperature or headache. The only thing I can think of is that he may have a virus of some sort and I think that we should just to keep an eye on him to see if anything develops." She passed Ben his plate and he sighed as he spooned some potatoes on it and took a seat.

"I think you're right, Platon Ashton," he agreed and reached for some bread.

"Why thank you, Platon Ashton," Lilly retorted and picked up her knife and fork. "I have saved some supper for him for later," she said and then reached over to tap Connie's plate with her knife. "Eat up poppet," she smiled.

The rest of the meal was then spent chatting about Ben's day and gently teasing Connie while Finn slept on.

Xxx

"Hey pa," Finn yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen, his clothes rumbled and his hair sleep messed.

Ben looked up from the paper work he had scattered all over the table. "Did ya have a good sleep, buddy?" He asked, clicking his pen shut and giving his son his undivided attention.

Finn just shrugged in reply and then crossed to the sink. "Where's ma?" He yawned again as he pumped some water into a glass.

"She's putting Connie down for the night. She won't be long," Ben smiled and then pulled the chair next to him back a bit. "Come and sit down, tell me about your day." He patted the chair and Finn sauntered over, placed his glass on the table and sat down.

"Not much to say, pa," he sighed. "School was school."

"Miss Memtre told your ma that you they had to wake you up a couple of times."

"It was hot in the classroom," Finn shrugged again as he ran his finger round the rim of his glass.

Ben frowned when he then noticed the bruises on his son's forearm and he reached and tugged his sleeve up a little. "How did you hurt your arm?" He asked, tracing the bruises that peppered Finn's pale skin.

Finn peered at his arm. "I don't remember," he frowned. "I must have bumped into something."

Ben tutted before reaching to place his hand on Finn's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Finn? I'm worried about you."

"I do have a headache," Finn admitted with a sigh and rested his head on the arms he then folded on the table.

Ben gently rubbed his son's back. "I'll fetch you some Tylenol," he told him. "They should help and then I want you to eat some supper."

"Not hungry, pa," Finn mumbled. "Too tired."

Ben planted a kiss on Finn's bowed head. "Just try for me," he said and then crossed to the sink, concern for his son's condition churning his stomach.

Xxx

Ben placed his bookmark in his book, closed it, placed it on his bedside cabinet and turned to face Lilly. "I'm going to take Finn into work with me in the morning," he told her with a sigh.

"Oh?" Lilly frowned as she marked her own page. "You're worried about him," she stated, noting the look of concern that Ben was trying hard to hide.

Both children were tucked up in bed, Connie's sleep was deep and restful but Finn had been tossing and turning the last time they had checked on him. His headache had been constant all evening and he'd barely eaten any supper at all.

"I think you're probably right about the virus," Ben turned onto his side and propped his head up in his hand. "But I'd like to run some tests to make sure he hasn't got an infection somewhere that a simple course of antibiotics won't fix."

Lilly nodded slowly as she placed her book down. "That's a good idea," she agreed. "Sometimes, because of our training, we miss the simplest of ailments," she smiled.

"Absolutely," Ben chuckled. "Do you remember when we thought that Connie was being obstinate but had that nasty chest infection brewing?"

"Indeed I do," Lilly inched down in bed. "That was a very long week," she sighed, placing her arm round Ben's chest as she nestled her head on his shoulder. "We all struggled for sleep that week," she yawned and then settled herself in his arms.

Ben continued to chuckle as he pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, yes. I remember that week very well," he agreed and tenderly kissed the curls under his chin. "Connie was a monster wasn't she?" When Lilly didn't immediately reply, Ben knew she was on the cusp of sleep so kissed her on the top of the head again. "Sleep well my love."

"You too," Lilly sighed, wriggled in closer and placed her hand over her husband's heart. Within minutes, her soft snores filled the room.

Ben sighed and reached up and ran run his fingers through his hair, knowing that sleep would not be as easy for him tonight.

He lay, staring at the ceiling as he held his wife in his arms with the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

He'd seen Finn's symptoms before and was finding hard not to admit to himself that he was frightened.

Xxx

"Right." Ben smiled reassuringly as he sat next to Finn on the examination table in his office. "I'm just going to take a small amount of blood," he told his son who was sitting, hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Okay, pa," Finn replied softly.

Ben reached for a tourniquet and tied it round the top of Finns arm. "And then, I'm going to find you some Tylenol for that headache of yours," he sighed.

Finn had woken that morning with aching all over and with an awful migraine and Ben knew that all his son wanted to do was curl up and sleep but there was now a real urgency to obtain a blood sample from him.

He reached and grabbed a syringe from the pack of equipment he had laid out on the table. "You will just feel a tiny prick and it will all be over." He gently plunged the needle into Finns upper arm and was surprised that the young boy only whimpered slightly in response. "Good boy," he praised as he pulled the plunger back, filling the syringe with Finn's blood. He then removed the vial and pressed a rubber bung on the end. "Okay, you can lie back down again," he told Finn as he placed the vial in his lab coat pocket and quickly taped a wad of gauze over Finn's still bleeding puncture wound.

Finn listed to one side and then slowly lowered himself down so he was curled up, lying near the edge of the table.

Ben hopped down and then grabbed a blanket. "Just rest," he urged and covered his poorly son.

"'Kay," Finn sighed as he rubbed his temples and Ben tenderly carded his fingers through his boys silky hair.

"I'll fetch those painkillers for you now," he smiled softly. "Don't go to sleep just yet."

Finn nodded and buried his head under his covers with a groan.

Ben sighed heavily, smoothed Finn's covers and then hurried out of his office, patting his pocket to check he had the vial of blood he desperately needed.

Xxx

"Ah, Drena," Ben smiled as the young helena walked towards him. "Would you mind taking this to my office?" He asked, holding up the tray of water and medication he was on his way to give his son. "Poor Finn has a horrible migraine," he started to explain, "and I have to go to the labs as a matter of urgency."

"Of course I will," Drena smiled and held out her hands.

"Thank you," Ben handed over the tray. "He can have two tablets now," he told her. "And I would be very grateful if you could keep an eye on him for a while. I will be as quick as I can."

"No problem, Platon." Drena bowed slightly and then carried on down the corridor. Ben waited until she disappeared round the corridor before sprinting towards the laboratories, the feeling of dread still churning his stomach.

He didn't want to know but knew he had to know.

Xxx

"Oh, hell Finny!" Ben tore off his goggles and tossed them to one side. He rubbed his eyes and then peered into the microscope again but his fourth look only confirmed his first, second and third.

Although he wasn't certain, he knew that his deepest fears were a possibility.

Reaching for the vial of blood again, he quickly replaced the bung, dropped it into his pocket and rushed out of the room.

He needed a second opinion and knew just where he'd get one.

He jogged down the corridor and stopped outside Senior Platon Conrad Buener's door. After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come." Conrad quickly answered his hail and Ben took another deep breath before opening the door.

"Sorry to disturb you," he softly smiled at his work college and friend.

"No, no – it's fine," Conrad smiled back and pushed his work to one side. "Come in. Take a seat," he offered.

"I'd rather stand if it's alright with you," Ben stated as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Conrad frowned and cocked his head to one side. "Is everything alright Benjamin," he asked. "You look upset."

"I'm fine." Ben assured as reassuringly as he could. "I would just like to ask you a favour."

"Ask away," Conrad smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Finn is unwell and I think I know what is wrong with him but I need a second opinion..."

"Would you like me to take a look at him?"

"No, actually I was hoping you could keep an eye on him while I journey to the stone ring if that's okay?"

Conrad leant forward, his frown deepening. "Benjamin? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet but I have a hunch and if I'm correct then I'm going to need expert advice to treat my boy," Ben admitted, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Please don't ask me to explain but trust me when I tell you that I know what I'm talking about."

"Of course," Conrad nodded. "Although you are worrying me I must admit."

"I'm worrying myself," Ben admitted softly.

Conrad stared at him for a while until he realised that no other information would be forthcoming. "Where is young Finn?" He asked, leaning back in his chair again.

"He is sleeping in my office. He has a migraine and Drena is looking in on him when she can."

"I will look in on him too, I promise," Conrad nodded.

"Thank you." Ben flashed his friend a quick smile and then turned to leave but paused in the doorway. "Please don't tell Lilly anything about this," he asked. "I need to be sure first."

"Of course, my friend."

"Thank you," Ben repeated and then quickly left the room, his hand in his pocket making sure he still had the important ampoule to hand over to Doctor Lam.

He had to be sure – he needed to be sure.

xxx

"Doctor Lam to embarkation room."

Carolyn Lam crossed to infirmary phone, puzzled why she'd been called to the Gate room. There were no teams due back today and, although the sirens had sounded for incoming wormhole, there hadn't seemed to be any emergency.

"It's Doctor Lam," she spoke when the phone was answered. "I'm just checking. Do I need to bring a medical team with me?" She asked.

"No Doctor," Walter Harriman answered. "We have Ben Ashton on MALP waiting for some medical advice."

"I'm on my way." Carolyn quickly ended the call, knowing that if Ben needed advice then the problem was more likely than not a serious one. "Can you finish Sergeant Manners dressing please," she called over to her charge nurse. "I'll be back when I can," she added and then hurried out of the infirmary.

Xxx

"Sorry Ben but could you repeat that?" Carolyn asked as she quickly grabbed a pen and pad before taking a seat at the console. She watched as Ben hung his head and then took another deep breath. He seemed very distressed.

"I need a second opinion Carolyn," Ben started again. "I have...I h-have a patient, a young boy...aged nine and he...he presented at my c-clinic with text book symptoms of Leukaemia. I j-just n-need you to double check the blood sample I took."

Carolyn frowned as she pressed the button to speak again. "So, you've checked the blood yourself?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"And what did it show?"

"Decreased red count. Increased white count and low platelets. There were also blast cell's presents."

"I see," Carolyn sighed "And what were the boy's physical symptoms?" She asked while she scribbled down the information.

"Very tired, bordering on exhausted most of the time. Pale complexion and unexplained bruising to the arms, legs and torso."

"Okay. Did you do a bone marrow aspiration?"

"No."

"A spinal tap?"

"N-no."

"Well, you need to do both of those and a CT scan to make a full diagnosis."

"I c-can't."

Carolyn looked up from her writing. "Why can't you Ben?" She asked as she watched Ben struggle with his emotions.

"B-because...b-because it's F-finn and I j-just c-cant."

A stunned silence filled the room for a while as the information sank in. Eventually, Carolyn cleared her throat and pressed the button again.

"I'm so sorry Ben," she stated sincerely. "Of course I will re-do the blood test for you but I do think that your gut instinct may be correct and re-doing the test would only lengthen the diagnosis time."

"I k-know but I don't know what to do – I mean, we don't have the expertise or the specialist equipment here on Mandana to treat F-finn if he does have Leukaemia."

Carolyn paused before pressing the button again. "I think you need to bring him here, to Earth," she stated, not really knowing what Ben's reaction would be. She knew that the medic had fought long and hard to make sure that there was to be no interference from Earth with Mandanan medical practice but, as she watched him nod slowly in agreement, she quickly realised how extremely worried and upset he was about his son's condition.

"I k-know." Ben managed to finally stutter in response.

Carolyn then turned to Walter. "Can you fetch General Landry for me?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Walter nodded and hurried out of the room.

Carolyn turned to face the screen again. "Stand by Ben. We are just going to make a few arrangements this end."

"Yes, thank you... I appreciate it."

Carolyn leant back in her chair and waited for the General, knowing how hard it had been for Ben to ask for help like this.

Finn must be one very sick boy.

Xxx

Ben lay in bed, wide awake and processing the arrangements he had made with Carolyn. He had agreed that there was no real point in re-running the blood test and General Landry had cleared things with Washington that the Ashton family could return to Earth for any treatment Finn required. Ben knew that he had made the right decision but hadn't found a way to tell Lilly yet.

Connie had taken a tumble at Niall's farm and Lilly had been too busy tending to their daughter's various cuts and bruises for Ben to actually sit her down and speak to her.

Lilly had crawled into bed, absolutely exhausted after trying to settle Connie down to sleep several times so the opportunity had been missed tonight.

Ben hadn't wanted to add to her stress. Actually, that wasn't true. He just didn't really know how to tell her that they would be going to Earth the next day and that their son could be very sick indeed.

How could he tell her that?

Hence, he had been tossing and turning most of the night, mulling over how to tell her in his mind.

He was just about to give up on sleep and start the day extra early when he heard the padding of footsteps as one of their children walked into their bedroom

"Papi?"

Ben immediately sat up when he heard Finn whisper his name.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He whispered back so not to wake Lilly who was still fast asleep at his side.

"I h-hurt Papi," Finn sniffed and Ben quietly swung his legs off the bed, grabbed his gown and hurried over to his boy.

"What hurts Finn?" He asked, kneeling at Finn's side and reaching to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"Everything," Finn hiccupped and Ben gently picked him up and carried him back into his bedroom.

He sat Finn on his bed and knelt in front of him again. "Let's get you out of these sweaty pyjamas hey?" Smiling softly he reached to undo the buttons. Finn sat trembling slightly and soaked in sweat.

"Then I'll find you some nice clean pj's and fetch you some medicine." Ben kept his voice low so not to disturb the rest of the household. "You'll soon be feeling better." He kissed Finns forehead before removing his pyjama top and tossing onto the floor.

When Finn started to shiver, Ben grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it round his shoulders. "Where do you hurt?" He asked again as Finn groaned and bent his head.

"My tummy," Finn complained.

"Do you feel sick?"

Finn shook his head as he continued to tremble. "No. My tummy just hurts," he looked at Ben with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Lie down for me," Ben carded his fingers through his sons sweat soaked bangs. "I just want to check you out, okay?"

"O-okay," Finn lay down, one arm wrapped round his middle and the other flung over his eyes.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, rubbed his hands together to warm them and then gently pressed on Finn's lower abdomen. "Does this hurt?"

Finn shook his head. "N-no papi."

Ben moved his hands up further until they rested just below Finns ribs and gently applied pressure again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he quickly apologised when Finn cried out and bucked in reaction.

"It h-hurts, It h-hurts," Finn began to sob.

Ben sighed heavily. "I know it does, Finn. I know it does." He gently covered his upset boy with another blanket and then sat and stroked his forehead. "I'm just going to get you something to make the pain go away," he smiled softly. "Just try and relax – I will be as quick as I can."

"'kay Papi." Finn took a shuddering breath and managed to smile which broke Ben's heart as he knew how much pain his boy was in.

"Hold tight my Finn." He kissed Finns forehead again and then hurried out of the room in search of some strong painkillers, knowing that decision to return to Earth had been the absolutely correct one as he added an enlarged spleen to the growing list of Finns symptoms.

Xxx

"Lilly, come and sit down. I need to talk to you."

Ben watched his wife as she rushed around the kitchen, frantically clearing the breakfast things away.

"I will, in a minute," Lilly flashed him a smile as she reached for the dirty plates on the table. "I just need to clear up before I fetch the eggs."

"I need to talk to you now," Ben persevered but Lilly moved to the sink with the plates and then, when she noticed Connie's bear on the floor, she quickly abandoned her task and reached for the soft toy.

"Damn it Constance," she tutted before dashing out of the house, calling for her father to wait up.

Ben sat patiently at the table. He didn't want to rush what he was about to tell Lilly but knew they had limited time to pack their things together. He was just grateful that Sergi and Hanah were looking after Connie for them this morning as it would give him time alone with Lilly and Finn to explain things.

"Honestly," Lilly huffed as she walked back into the kitchen, pinning her hair that had come loose in her hurry back again. "Constance is hopeless. It's a good job I noticed Muffin or she will have shown off for my parents all morning," she tutted and moved to the sink again, pushing up her sleeves as she went. "I'll just finish these, collect the eggs and see if Finn could manage some breakfast." She pumped some water into the sink and then reached for the pot of water she had boiling on the stove. "What time did he call out for you this morning?" She asked as she poured the water into the sink.

Ben took a deep breath, pushed upright and crossed to the sink. He wrapped his arms round his wife's waist and kissed the nape of her neck. "I need to talk to you, Lils," he muttered.

"And I need to do the dishes," Lilly turned her head and smiled.

Ben gently turned her round to face him and plucked the cloth out of her hands. "It's important, Lils. I need to talk to you now."

"Surely it can wait?" Lilly frowned and reached for the cloth again but Ben tossed it over her shoulder and into the sink.

"I have something important to tell you," he repeated. "It's about Finn."

Lilly continued to frown. "What about Finn?"

"Come and sit down." Ben gently took her arm and led her over to the table.

"What's wrong? You're worrying me."

"Please sit down," Ben pulled a chair out and Lilly reluctantly sat down.

"What's going on?" She asked urgently. "Ben?"

Ben sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "There is no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to get it over with..."

"Ben? You're scaring me."

Ben hung his head slightly, took another deep breath and then looked Lilly straight in the eye. "Finn is sick, Lilly."

"I know he is," Lilly nodded slowly.

"No – he's really sick."

He watched as Lilly swallowed hard and then run her fingers through her curls. "H-how sick?" She asked tentively and Ben could feel her other hand start to tremble in his grasp.

"I ran some blood tests at the hospital yesterday."

"And?"

"They were abnormal."

"How abnormal?" Lilly narrowed her eyes and asked.

"Abnormal enough that I had to travel to the Stargate to ask for Doctor Lam's opinion."

"And, w-what did she say?"

Ben gripped Lilly's hand tighter when she began to tremble harder. "She agreed with me," he told her gently.

"Agreed with you about what?" Lilly shook her head. "I don't understand what you're telling me, Ben."

"I think – we think, that Finn has Leukaemia, Lils."

Lilly sat in stunned silence and Ben continued.

"We're not totally sure. He needs to undergo a few more tests but the blood results and his growing symptoms are pointing that way."

"W-what? I mean... I don't understand. Did you say Leukaemia?"

"Yes."

"D-didn't, d-didn't Conner d-die of L-leukaemia?"

Ben turned his chair to face Lilly and grabbed both of her hands. "Listen to me Lil," he urged. "Finn is young and strong. Several forms of Leukaemia are perfectly treatable, especially childhood cases. You have to hold on to that."

"T-they a-are?" Lilly stuttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, they are," Ben smiled as reassuringly as he could. "And we are going to get him the best possible treatment and find him the best possible specialists."

"W-we are?"

"Yes, we are," Ben nodded adamantly.

"Where? I don't know the first thing about treating an Earth ailment?"

"I know you don't and neither do I."

"So?"

"So we're taking him back to Earth, Lil. We're all going."

"When?"

"Today."

"T-today?"

"Yes. Finn needs to be properly diagnosed as quickly as possible and if he does have leukaemia, his treatment will need to start straight away." Ben reached over and tucked a loose curl behind Lilly's ear. "We have to be strong for our boy, Lils. It's going to be a hard few months for him."

"Few months!" Lilly exclaimed pulling her hands out of Ben's grasp. "A few months?" She repeated loudly.

"Six months, maybe a year, if not more."

Lilly pushed her chair back, stood and wavered in shock slightly before starting to pace up and down. "I don't understand, I don't understand. He is just tired – you said so. He just needs a few early nights..."

"Lilly," Ben stood and reached out to her but Lilly shrugged him away.

"Just a few early nights," she repeated as she continued to pace. "I j-just don't believe this is h-happening. Perhaps Conrad will see him. He'll know..."

"Lilly, please" Ben snagged her arm, halting her pacing. "He will be alright, I promise. We just have to be strong."

"I- I..." Lilly began to stutter and Ben pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, shh," he soothed while he tenderly stroked her hair. "It will be alright, you'll see."

"W-what d-do I tell my parents?" Lilly sobbed.

"I don't know," Ben admitted as he rocked her. "But we'll find away, we'll find away."

He stood, with his devastated wife in his arms fighting back his own tears.

Telling Lilly had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life and he knew his in laws were going to be equally as devastated. Not only was their only grandson probably very sick but half of their family would be leaving for another world, for a very long time – a world they would have limited contact with.

How the hell were they going to tell them that!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you certain, Benjamin?"

"As certain as I can be."

Sergi and Ben were standing at the window, watching Finn and Connie who were throwing a ball for Bonny, the Tanger's dog.

"I thought he was just tired," Sergi sighed.

"So did we."

Sergi reached in his pocket and removed his handkerchief. "It is such a shock," he sniffed, dabbing his eyes when the tears that he had been trying desperately to hold back started to fall.

Ben and Lilly had just sat them down and told them the news. Hanah had immediately burst into tears and Lilly was comforting her mother in the lounge leaving the two men to talk.

"Does Finn know?" Sergi cleared his throat, desperately trying to reign in his emotions before turning to Ben. "Does he know where he's going?"

Ben nodded. "Yes, he know's we're going through the stone ring to visit Daniel and Carolyn," Ben confirmed.

"Does he know how sick he might be?"

"I think he has an idea although he hasn't said much. Lilly was very upset when we told him what was happening and I think he tried to be brave for her sake."

"He is an amazing boy." Sergi turned to watch his grandchildren again, smiling as Connie skipped after Bonny. His smile turned into a look of concern when Finn then sat down tiredly on the grass. It was then he realised just how sick his grandson really was. He couldn't help but gasp out loud when the realisation of the seriousness of his condition hit home hard.

He felt Ben rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be fine," his son in law reassured softly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because this is Finn and, like you said – he is an amazing boy."

Sergi reached and patted Ben's hand. "Yes he is," he agreed, nodding slowly. "And you and Lilly are amazing parents and if anyone can get him through this then it's you." He turned to face Ben again. "What time are you leaving?" He asked.

"We have an hour or so," Ben smiled. "So we have time for a game of catch with Finn."

Sergi smiled back. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Benjamin. I'll fetch Hanah."

Sergi turned to leave but Ben pulled him in for a hug. "We will look after him, I promise. If we can get word to you then we will but you need to live your lives and try not to worry."

"I can't promise you that," Sergi sniffed, returning the hug.

"Just leave a lamp lit for our return."

"You know we will."

The men held each other for a while, knowing that they both needed that moment of support.

"Right." Sergi eventually pulled away and cleared his throat again. "I'll round up the girls. We still have that hour." He patted Ben on the shoulder and went in search of his wife and daughter.

After he went, Ben lowered himself into a chair at the table, rested his head in his hands and allowed himself a few tears in private.

He felt he was entitled to that.

xxx

"Look after ma." Lilly pulled her father in for a hug and held him as tight as she could. Sergi had taken them to the Stargate but Hanah had been too upset to travel with them.

"I will, you know I will," Sergi promised, gently stroking his girls hair.

"I don't want to go, pa," Lilly began to cry. "I'm so scared."

"Listen to me, Lilly Lou." Sergi pulled out of her arms, tipped her chin and tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I know you're scared, we are all scared but you have to try and be strong for your boys sake."

"I k-know but its s-so h-hard."

"I have faith in you, Platon Ashton. I have faith in Benjamin and more than anything, I have faith in young Finn. He has amazed me from the moment he was born. He is a gift from the Gods and the Gods will take very good care of him, of that I am certain."

"But, what if..."

"Ah – no what if's. Finn is going to get better and you will all be returning home before you even know it, you'll see."

"Cara! I forgot about Cara. Tell her that I'm sorry we didn't say goodbye. I don't want h-her to t-think w-we d-didn't think of h-her."

"Oh, Lilly she will understand, you know that. We will all be thinking and praying for you. This is a mere kink in the road of your wonderful long life together Lilly Lou you know that don't you?" Sergi shrugged with a grin, hoping to placate his devastated daughter in some way.

Lilly managed to smile through her tears. "I love you pa."

"And I love you." Sergi tenderly kissed her forehead and when he noticed Ben standing, waiting to one side he quickly pulled her into his arms again for one more hug. "It's time for you to go now."

The cart had been emptied and the Ashton's processions had already been sent through the shimmering event horizon.

Sergi took his daughter's hand and led her over to her family. "Look after each other," he smiled.

"You too," Ben held out his hand to shake hands with his father in law but Sergi ignored the gesture and hugged him instead. He then picked Connie up and swung her around.

"Be good my Constance," he chuckled as Connie giggled and, after kissing her cheek he handed her over to Lilly and turned to Finn.

He bent down and opened his arms. "Come here Finny," he smiled and Finn immediately ran into his embrace. "Oh, my boy," Sergi sighed as he held him. "I am going to miss you so much. You will be in all our prayers, I promise."

"I'm going t-to m-miss you too, g-grandpi," Finn hiccupped.

"Take good care of you mami, papi and little sister."

"I w-will."

"I love you so much, just be strong."

"I l-love you too."

Sergi continued to hold his grandson until he heard Ben cough softly

"It's time to go, Finny," he released his hold on Finn, grabbed his hand and placed it in his Papi's hand. "Safe journey all," he smiled, although tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Give everyone our love," Ben nodded and then lead his family up the small mound towards the Stargate. At the top, they all turned and waved at Sergi.

"Good..." Ben started to say good bye but Sergi held his hand up.

"No goodbyes. We will see you soon," he corrected with a smile.

"Yes, see you soon," Ben returned the smile and took Lilly's hand, knowing without even seeing her face that she was sobbing. "It's going to be okay, Lils," he reassured, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "We will be back soon."

He took a deep breath and then, after a glance over their shoulders to give Sergi a last smile of farewell, the Ashton family took that final step through the gate, knowing that faith and hope waited for them on the other side.

Xxx

Ben crouched down to check on Finn. "Are you doing alright?" He asked, knowing that first trip through the gate was disorientating to say the least. He needn't have worried though because Finn was looking round the gate room with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, not even trying to contain his excitement. "Are we here? Is this Earth?"

Ben ruffled his boy's hair and his grin matched Finn's. "It sure is buddy."

"Cool!"

Ben chuckled as he straightened, happy that Finn seemed unaffected by his trip. Unfortunately the sniffling and complaining coming from his daughter who was clinging round her mami's neck, told a different story.

"Hey," he turned to Connie and gently stroked her cheek. "It's okay, Connie boo."

"I didn't like that," Connie huffed.

"I know," Ben sympathised softly "but it's all over now." He brushed Connie's curls out of her eyes and kissed her forehead before reaching to stroke his wife's arm.

"Are you okay, Lils?" He asked and Lilly smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine," she reassured while jiggling Connie who was still protesting in her arms. "Is Finn okay?" Lilly stretched to look over Ben's shoulder.

"Finn is just fine, aren't you?" Ben turned and smiled at his son who poked his head round and grinned at his mami.

"It's so cool mami!" He said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Happy that his family were all okay, Ben turned to face forward, his smile growing when he noticed his good friend waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Daniel," he greeted before making his way to his friend.

"It's good to see you guys." Daniel met him half way and warmly shook him by the hand. "I'm just sorry that it is under these circumstances," he added quietly, careful that Finn didn't hear as he wasn't sure how much the young boy knew about what was happening to him.

"Good to see you too," Ben nodded.

Daniel gave Ben's hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to Lilly. "Hey Lilly," he bent and kissed her cheek. "Welcome back."

"Hi Daniel," Lilly smiled back and then reached up to tuck Connie's curls behind her ears. "I don't think you have met Constance."

Daniel smiled at the little girl. "It is a pleasure to meet you Constance," he greeted warmly but Connie just huffed in return and buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"That is not very friendly young lady," Lilly scolded but Daniel waved away her concern.

"It's okay, Lilly. She must be very confused. Please don't worry."

"Well, that is not an excuse for rudeness." Lilly shifted Connie into her other arm with a sigh.

Daniel chuckled as Connie then poked her tongue out at him.

"Did you see what Connie did then Papi?" Finn's voice came from behind Ben.

"Is that young Finn Ashton I hear?" Daniel asked going in search of the young boy.

Finn poked his head round his father's legs. "Hey Uncle Daniel," he smiled.

"Hi Finn," Daniel smiled back and quickly gathered Finn in his arms. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too," Finn melted into Daniel's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, his action telling Daniel that they young boy, despite outward appearances, was very tired.

After allowing Finn a couple minutes of rest in his arms, Daniel stood back and inspected his friends.

"It's wonderful to have you here," he smiled "And I'd love to stay and catch up some more but unfortunately I have an important meeting to attend. I know that Doctor Lam is waiting for you in the infirmary, though."

"Of course," Ben nodded and grabbed Finn's hand. "We had best not keep her waiting," he smiled and then the Aston family followed Daniel as he led the way out of the room, Finn holding his Papi's hand as if it were a life line and Connie still hanging off her Mami's neck.

Their journey was just beginning.

xxx

Ben stood in the observation room, his forehead resting on the glass as he watched one of Carolyn's nurses settle Finn ready for his CT scan. Even from here, he could see how scared his son was and was desperate to go and comfort him but unfortunately, Finn had no choice but to cope with his particular procedure on his own.

This was his son's second scan in an hour. Ben had queried with Carolyn why Finn needed a CT scan as well as the MRI scan the whole family had had as part of their required Earth medical. Carolyn had explained that she wanted a more detail scan of Finn's spleen which had been shown as particularly enlarged on the MRI.

Ben hated having to put Finn through another scan; the MRI had been bad enough for his children. In fact Lilly was sitting with a sedated Connie who had not reacted at all well during her time in the scanning machine.

In a way, he was glad that Lilly was occupied with Connie because, after this scan Finn was scheduled for a bone marrow aspiration and a spinal tap, both procedures were upsetting and he knew that Lilly would hate to see Finn distressed.

As he watched his son, Ben suddenly realised that Finn was trembling and crying so he hurried over to the console to key the two-way intercom.

"You have to stay still, buddy," he told his son. "This won't take long—I promise."

"I d-don't w-want to do it," Finn cried, trying to sit up, obviously looking round for his father.

Ben's heart broke when the nurse then pushed him back down onto the narrow table. If the procedure hadn't been so necessary, he would have marched down there and taken his boy in his arms. Unfortunately, Finn needed this done and, when the door to the observation room opened and Carolyn and her technicians walked in, Ben knew that he had to calm his son.

"Finn, Carolyn is here now. We're just about to start. You need to lie as still as possible. It will be over before you know it."

"Please papi," Finn sniffed, his legs in constant movement as he tried to escape his plight. "Don't m-make me d-do it."

Carolyn took a seat at the console, smiled reassuringly at Ben and then keyed the microphone herself. "Hey Finn, it's Carolyn. We are all ready now. I'm going to start the scanner. Try to relax poppet. You are being so grown up and brave."

Carolyn's soothing words seemed to have an instant effect on Finn and Ben sighed in relief when his boy laid back, closed his eyes and did as he was told.

"That's great," Carolyn praised and then gave the thumbs up to her nurse who quickly left the room. "Okay, this is going to be slightly loud," she warned Finn. "Keep relaxing." She quickly reached over to press the start button.

The narrow table then slowly began to go through the circular scanner and Ben turned his attention to the monitor screen.

"Okay. Here we go." Carolyn pressed a few more buttons and the outline of Finns brain filled the screen. "This all looks good," Carolyn nodded, as she clicked on certain parts of the images. The table moved further in to display Finn's upper torso. "Right. He's got a couple of hot spots on the right side of his neck." Carolyn clicked again. "And." She paused as the scanner moved down Finn's body. "His spleen is pretty enlarged. I'll just get a cross section image of that." She pressed a few more buttons and the scan stopped in its tracks.

Ben reached over and keyed the microphone. "You're doing so well, my love." He told his son. "I'm so very proud of you."

After Carolyn had taken a few more stills, she pressed the button to continue the scan, pursing her lips as the procedure continued. "Okay, several hot spots in the right side of the groin and one on the left," she sighed.

Ben knew the results weren't good. He'd read many scans before and hot spots were not good news, at all.

Finally, after a couple more images were taken, the scan was over.

"You did a great job, poppet," Carolyn praised and then nodded towards her nurse who hurried back into the room.

"Can I?" Ben quickly asked, nodding his head in the direction of his son.

"Of course," Carolyn smiled. "I'm just going to run the results and we will let Finn rest for a while. Unfortunately I do need to do the BMI and spinal tap this afternoon I'm afraid."

"I know," Ben nodded sadly before he turned and gave his son what he hopped was a reassuring smile and wave. When Finn burst into tears after waving back, Ben literally sprinted out of the room.

His son needed him.

Xxx

"Why don't you go to sleep, sweetheart." Ben sat on the edge of Finn's bed and started to run his fingers through his son's silky blonde hair. "You have time to rest before Carolyn does your next set of tests."

Finn was so tired and over emotional. "I d-don't want a-any more tests, Papi," he hiccupped, still crying in reaction to the CT scan.

"I know you don't," Ben sympathised softly "but you need to have them done so we know how to make you feel better."

"But, I don't w-want to, c-can't you just give me s-some E-earth medicine to m-make m-me better?"

"Oh Finn, I wish it were as simple as that but we have to find out what is making you poorly so we can decide which Earth medicine to give you first." Ben gently smiled as he continued to run his fingers through Finns hair. "I know you're tired, my love but we have to do this."

Finn seemed to relax slightly for a moment and Ben hoped that he'd soon be sleeping but instead he started to struggle upright. "Where's mami?" He asked, his gaze darting round the small side room.

"She's with Connie." Ben gently pushed him down on to the mattress again. "Connie is having a sleep and mami is with her."

"Is Connie alright? I heard her crying."

"Connie is just fine. She was very tired like you are and is resting in the next room. Why don't you close your eyes as well, hey?" Ben pulled a sheet up over Finn's shoulders and tenderly stroked his sons tear stained cheek. "You will feel much better if you have a sleep," he smiled and Finn fidgeted a few times before his thumb found his mouth and his eyes began to flutter close.

"Good boy," Ben soothed. "I will sit with you until you are sleeping, Finny," he promised and then sat as his sick sons side as his breathing started to even out.

And, within five minutes, Finn had surrendered to the exhaustion he had tried so desperately to fight.

Xxx

"Hey." Lilly turned her head and smiled at Ben when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "How's Finn?" She asked, keeping her voice soft so not to disturb her sleeping daughter.

"He's sleeping too," Ben started to massage his wife's shoulders. "Connie looks peaceful now," he observed, watching their little girl sleep.

"She was so frightened," Lilly sighed as she relaxed into the massage and rested her head back onto Ben's stomach.

"I know," Ben nodded and planted a kiss in Lilly's curls. "I feel so sorry for her. She must be so confused."

Poor Connie didn't understand what was going on at all. It had been nearly impossible to explain why they were on Earth. They had told her that they were going on a great adventure to a new world and that everything would be so exciting and wonderful but all she'd seen so far were grey walls and medical personel. No wonder she was so scared.

"She will be just fine," Lilly assured with a confidence she was far from feeling. "Sam came by earlier and said that they were sorting out a VIP room for us all for the night. When Connie wakes I'm going to settle her in and find her something to eat."

"That's a good idea," Ben smiled, pulling a chair round to sit at his wife's side. He then reached and took Connie's tiny hand in his. "If I know Sam she will be able to find a supply of games and toys to occupy this one," he turned his head and smiled. "I know she always kept a draw full of things for Cassandra Fraiser, Janet's daughter."

"Connie will love that," Lilly agreed and managed to return Ben's smile. "Will you be alright to stay with Finn while I concentrate on Connie for a while?"

"Of course I will." Ben felt a wave of relief wash over him knowing that Lilly wouldn't be insisting on staying with Finn while he went through the most difficult procedures. "Hopefully we will all be able to stay together tonight," he added, returning to watch his daughter sleep. "We all need some time together."

"Yes, we do," Lilly agreed, reaching over to tuck an errant curl behind Connie's ear. They both sat in silence for a while before Lilly sighed heavily.

"Did Carolyn say anything about Finns scan?" She asked gently, not really sure if she wanted the answer or not.

"She is going to collate all the information together before speaking to us." Ben tucked Connie's hand under her covers and reached for Lilly's hand instead. "We can't rush this," he said, gently giving her hand a squeeze. "They have to be sure of diagnosis before moving forward."

"What is your gut feeling?" Lilly asked softly.

Ben hung his head and took a deep breath. "I think," he said, letting the breath go and looking Lilly straight in the eyes. "That we are in the best place for Finn," he admitted, hoping that Lilly would be able to read between the lines and when a solitary tear trickled down his wife's cheek he knew that Lilly understood what he was trying to tell her.

"We have to be strong for him Lils," he reached and brushed away the tear and Lilly took a shuddering breath.

"I know," she managed to smile. "And we will be," she added and patted Ben's knee. "We are The Ashton's. We are the strongest family I know."

"Yes we are," Ben chuckled and then pulled his wife in for a one armed hug.

"Everything will be just fine, you'll see Lils."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn Ashton lay sleepily on his side, curled up in a ball. The sleepiness was due to the mild sedation Carolyn had given him prior to his bone marrow aspiration and she had decided to continue straight on with the spinal tap puncture while he was so relaxed.

"Okay," she smiled reassuringly at Ben as she made herself comfortable on the stool next to the examination table Finns was lying on. "You need to hold on to the top of his hip Ben."

"I know," Ben sighed as he reached to pull Finn slightly into his body. "I've done a few of these," he stated sadly, knowing how uncomfortable the procedure was going to be. He was just happy that Finn was not completely awake. Hopefully it wouldn't be too painful for him but, when Finn started to groan as the needle went into his spine, he knew that it was just wishful thinking.

"It's okay, Finn," he soothed. "Just keep as still as you can, sweetheart."

"It's hurts," Finn mumbled, pulling his legs up into his stomach slightly as he whimpered in pain.

Ben quickly placed a hand on his legs, halting the movement. "Just keep still a little while longer," he urged, flashing Carolyn a worried look.

"Please, Papi!" Finn cried out as Carolyn pushed the needle in further. "Make it stop!" He begged.

"I'm nearly there, poppet," Carolyn told him as she continued to concentrate on the job at hand. "Nearly there, I promise."

Finn was shaking under Ben's touch and as he started to scream, all Ben wanted to do was tell Carolyn to just yank the damn needle out but knew that he couldn't so he rested his chin on Finn's head. "You're doing so well," he soothed. "I am so very proud of you. You need to hold on just a little bit longer. It will be over soon and we'll go and find mami and Connie and tell them how brave you've been."

"Make it stop!" Finn continued to cry despite Ben's best efforts to placate him and Ben looked at Carolyn, begging her with his eyes to hurry up.

Carolyn smiled softly. "Nearly there, nearly there," she assured him and, after one final push which made Finn scream even more, she gently pulled out the needle. "You did such a great job, Finn," she praised as she then placed the syringe in emesis bowl her nurse held out for her. "Get this straight to the lab," she told her college, snapped off her gloves and covered the still trembling boy.

"You need to lie still for a while now," she told him, watching as Ben jumped off the bed and pulled up a chair at his son's side. "I'm going to fetch you a drink and you can have a nap if you want to," she altered the bed setting so her patient was more upright, smiled reassuringly at Ben and then gathered her things together. "I'll leave you two alone for a while," she said while grabbing Finn's half empty water jug "and I'll be back with some fresh water for you soon."

Ben glanced up and smiled. "Thanks Doc."

"No problem," Carolyn smiled back and then left the cubicle, drawing the curtains behind her to allow Ben and Finn some privacy.

She was so grateful that part was over for the young boy.

Xxx

Sam Carter took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door at the sound of Lilly's voice and poked her head round. "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"We are just fine, aren't we Connie," Lilly replied, looking up from the book she was reading to her daughter.

"That's good," Sam stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Carolyn is ready to see you now," she told Lilly as she sat on the edge of the large bed that took up most of the VIP suit. "I'll stay with Connie."

'"I-is Finn a-alright?" Lilly stuttered. "I m-mean, are all the tests over."

"Yes," Sam nodded while she spoke. "Ben told me to tell you that he's peacefully sleeping and the infirmary staff will watch over him while you both speak to Carolyn."

"Oh, okay," Lilly managed to smile before turning to her daughter who was still sleepy and curled up on her lap. "Would you like Sam to read your story for a while? I will be back as quickly as I can."

"'Kay," Connie yawned and then picked the book up off the bed. "It's 'bout a girl and a ickle dog," she said and passed Sam the book.

"It sounds just lovely," Sam smiled, took the book and then made herself comfortable on the bed. "Come on then," she patted her lap and chuckled as Connie quickly crawled over. "Let's see what's going to happen next." Sam picked the little girl up and sat her on her lap. She smiled at Lilly as the Connie quickly settled in her arms. "I've got her," she reassured softly.

"Thank you," Lilly mouthed and then hopped off the bed. "I will be as quick as I can."

"No rush. We're just fine, aren't we Constance."

"Uh huh," Connie agreed and rested her head against Sam's shoulder as she started to read the story.

Happy that her girl was in good hands, Lilly started to make her way to the infirmary with a feeling of dread deep in the pit of her stomach.

Xxx

"Okay, I've collated all my findings and have sent a preliminary report to The Children's Hospital in Aurora. Now, this is one of the leading centres of excellency in the whole of country and Finn will be in the best hands possible."

Carolyn looked at the faces of devastation gathered round her desk, her heart breaking for her friends. She had just explained that Finn, more likely than not, did have Leukaemia. Infact the hospital had been so certain that they wanted Finn to be admitted first thing in the morning to start treatment.

"You will need to report to The Rick Wilson Centre for Cancer and Blood Disorders on the seventh floor," she continued with the information as she passed Ben a pamphlet giving him full details about the hospital. "Just follow the Bear signs."

"Okay," Ben nodded slowly as he started to flick through the pamphlet.

"Jarred Freeman will be meeting you there at 8am and will be Finn's lead physician. He will probably do a couple more tests and discuss what is going to happen next."

"Okay," Ben mumbled softly, not meeting Carolyn's eye.

"He and his team are the best there is and he will be able to answer any questions you have and we will, of course give you as much support as we possibly can too, won't we Daniel?" She turned to Daniel who was sat next to her and he leant forward and placed his hand on top of Lilly's.

"Of course we will," he agreed. "We are only a call away."

"We appreciate that," Lilly smiled tentively. "We are most grateful, aren't we Ben," she turned to her husband who was still sat with his nose buried in the pamphlet. "Aren't we Ben?" She repeated, giving his leg a slight nudge.

"What?" Ben looked up.

"We are most grateful for their support," Lilly reiterated softly.

"Yes, yes we are," Ben nodded before starting to read again.

Daniel and Carolyn exchange concerned glances. "Are you okay Ben?" Daniel then gently asked his friend.

"It d-don't k-know," Ben replied. "I- I don't u-understand. E-everything is going s-so f-fast. T-too f-fast."

Lilly quickly grabbed her now shaking husband's hand. Ben had been so strong through everything so far but she could see that he was now struggling to hold everything together. "It's going to be okay, you know that. Finn will get the best possible treatment and we will be going home really soon. We have to be strong."

"I know, I know but..."

"No buts' Benjamin. Finn needs us."

Ben hung his head with a deep sigh. "I know he does," he agreed softly. "And we will be there for him," he looked up and smiled shakily. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Carolyn smiled back. "I know it's hard and that there is so much to take in but, like Lilly said, Finn will be getting the best possible treatment and we will be with you all the way."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," Ben nodded and then cleared his throat. "Right. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"The General has arranged a staff car to pick you up a 7am in the morning," Daniel continued to explain what was going to happen. "The hospital will provide a family room for you all over night seeing as you are from out of state and then we have found a nice apartment just a few minutes from the hospital for you to stay in while Finn undergoes his treatment. Sam and I will move your belongings in while you're at the hospital."

"Thank you," Lilly smiled.

"Also," Carolyn interjected. "We think it's best for Connie to stay here tomorrow. You will need to give Finn and the Doctors your full attention."

"That's a good idea," Ben agreed, knowing that his daughter would not be happy having to wait around in the hospital for hours.

"There is a crèche for siblings at the hospital that you might want her to go too after Finn's admission but I'm sure she will be happier to be with some familiar faces for tomorrow."

"I'll bring her over in the evening," Daniel stated. "And also give you the keys to your apartment and anything else you can think of at all."

"Okay, I'll start making..."

A knock at the door then cut Ben's reply short.

"Come in," Carolyn called and one of her nurses poked her head round the door.

"Finn's awake and is upset," she told them and Lilly pushed up out of her chair.

"I'll go," she smiled at Ben and patted him on the shoulder. "You stay here and go through the arrangements again."

Ben reached up and gave her hand a squeeze. "Okay my love," he smiled back. "Tell Finn I won't be long."

"I will," Lilly promised and then turned and followed the nurse out of the room.

"Right." Daniel waited for her to go and then pushed two boxes towards Ben. "We have got you and Lilly a cell phone each," he smiled. "We figured that you will probably have to do shifts to stay with Finn so it will be easier for you to keep in touch with each other. I have programmed in all the hospital numbers you will need along with mine, Sam's and Carolyn's personal numbers. You can contact us day or night for anything, even if it's just to talk."

Ben picked up one of the boxes and turned it over to read the instructions. "How on earth am I going to be able to explain this to Lilly," he sighed, knowing that there was nothing like this back on Mandana.

"I don't know," Daniel admitted "but I think that's going to be the least of your problems," he chuckled. "You have a gas range and three televisions in your apartment."

"Oh boy!" Ben sighed again. "This is going to be very tricky." He looked at Daniel who was still chuckling and burst out laughing himself!

"Lilly is going to freak!"

Xxx

The hospital waiting room was full.

Ben was surprised. It was barely eight in the morning and parents with their sick children on their knee took up every single chair. It was easy to identify the children who had already been diagnosed. The baseball caps, the bright coloured headscarves and knitted beanies gave them away and were a stark reminder of what was going to happen to Finn over the next few months.

The seriousness of the situation hit Ben hard when Finn groaned in pain and tried to curl up on his lap. His boy was as sick as every child in the room was.

"Are you hurting?" He asked as he gently stroked Finn's back.

"My tummy hurts some," Finn admitted with a sigh and Ben turned to Lilly and gave her a worried look.

Lilly reached over and ran her fingers through Finn's hair.

"Do you want to lie down?" She asked softly and patted her lap.

Finn slowly uncurled, rested his head on her knees and stretched out so he lay across his parent's laps and sighed in relief when his father started to massage his stomach.

"That feels good."

"Try and sleep Finny," Lilly urged gently and started to card her fingers through his hair. "We could be waiting for quite a while."

Finn turned to face her, wrapped an arm round her waist and Lilly pulled him in tighter. After exchanging another worried look with Ben she rested her head back against the wall and waited, again.

It was going to be a very, very long day.

Xxx

"Finn Ashton?"

Ben woke from a light doze with a start when he heard his son's name being called. "Here!" He held his hand up to acknowledge the nurse standing in the doorway with a chart clasped to her chest.

"Finny," he shook Finn's shoulder slightly. "Time to wake up buddy."

As Finn groaned and started to push up, Ben glanced at his watch. It was now gone ten and it felt as if they'd been waiting forever.

"What's happening?" Finn asked, knuckling his eyes as he looked round the room.

"It's time to go Finn." Ben lifted his son off his lap, stood, stretched his aching limps and then took Finn's hand.

Making sure Lilly was following; he led his son towards the examination room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the nurse smiled as she greeted them. "Follow me."

"Is it always as busy as this?" Ben asked as he stepped into the room.

The nurse continued to smile as she reached to close the door behind them. "It's one of our quieter days actually."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, normally there are people waiting in the corridors as well." She pulled back the curtains that surrounded an examination table and then turned to Finn. "Right young man. Can you hop up on here for me?"

Finn glanced up at his father, obviously feeling very nervous and Ben smiled as reassuringly as he could.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered and Finn, after flashing his mother a look of concern, reluctantly climbed up.

"Why don't you take a seat," the then nurse turned to Ben and Lilly. "I just need to take a few details and then Mr Freeman will see you." She nodded towards the plastic chairs to one side before opening Finn's chart.

"Right, young Finn," she smiled as took a moment to scan the information. "My name is Polly and I will be one of your key nurses," she then glanced up and told her patient before closing the file again. "You will meet Tim later and we will both be making sure you are as comfortable as possible. If you are worried in any way or don't understand what's happening then talk to us, we are here to help you, okay?"

"'kay," Finn nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip worriedly.

"Try not to worry," Polly patted Finn's knee. "You're not alone, we're all here to help you through this," she soothed and then turned to her equipment trolley. "Right, I need to have a listen to your heart," she stated, picking up her stethoscope. "Slip your T-shirt off and lie down for me poppet."

Finn quickly pulled his shirt off and lay on the table.

Polly warmed the bell and then placed it on his chest. "Try and relax Finn," she urged gently and started her examination.

When Finn sighed heavily, his parents knew that he'd had enough of all the poking and prodding and weren't surprised

Their little boy had been so much in such a short time.

xxx

Ben and Lilly sat in silence and watched the young nurse go through her tests. They didn't really know what to say, what to ask or even if they were supposed to ask anything anyway!

Polly obviously didn't know they were in the medical field themselves as she continually kept up a commentary as she examined Finn, going into great detail about every procedure.

They actually found her reassurances very welcoming, she explained everything carefully and calmly, never promising anything either way and for that, they were grateful.

"Right." Polly eventually closed the file she'd been making notations in before grabbing a gown from the end of the bed. "You need to change into this Finn," she told the young boy who was lay, trembling slightly on the table. "I will leave you with your parents while and I go and see if Mr Freeman is ready," she nodded over to Lilly and Ben who were both immediately on their feet.

"I won't be long," Polly smiled and then drew the curtains back round again, leaving the Astons alone.

"Right," Lilly unfolded the gown. "Let's get you changed," she smiled at Finn and then helped him into the gown while Ben bent down and removed Finn's shoes and socks.

"I'm c-cold," Finn complained, wrapping his arms round his waist.

"I know, Finny," Lilly made quick work of tying the ribbons on the back of the gown and then reached for a blanket and wrapped it round his shoulders. "Just snuggle into this." She quickly sat at his side and took her in her arms. "You'll soon warm up," she added and started to rub his arms to get some extra warmth into him.

"I liked P-polly," Finn shivered in her arms.

"Good," Ben smiled as he folded Finns clothes before putting them away in the overnight bag they had brought with them. "She does seem very nice," he agreed, tucked the bag away under the table and then sat the other side of his son. "Do you understand what's happening Finn?" He then asked resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on his son's knee.

"I'm sick and I need special medicine to get better."

"That's right," Ben nodded slowly.

"And the medicine might make me more sick for a bit," Finn's shivering started to lesson as he relaxed in his mother's arms.

"Probably, yes," Ben agreed sadly. "But everyone will make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"That's what Polly said," Finn turned his head and smiled.

Ben returned the smile. "Yes she did and she's right."

The Ashton's then sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts until Polly poked her head round the curtain.

"Mr Freeman will see you now," she smiled. "We need to take Finn down for an ultrasound while you are with him so we will meet up with you in his room later."

Lilly felt Finn stiffen in her arms. "You will be just fine," she reassured and gently kissed his forehead. "Polly will look after you, won't you Polly?" She turned and smiled at the nurse who was now pushing a wheel chair into the cubicle.

"Of course I will," Polly smiled back and then patted the seat of the wheel chair. "Hop in young man. We have a date with Dave the scan man."

Finn giggled and then pushed off the table and sat in the chair.

"Here we go," Polly grinned and undid the break. "I promise not to go too fast." She turned and winked at Lilly and Ben before pushing Finn out of the room, making the noise of a racing car as she went.

Ben and Lilly waved their son off and turned at the sound of their names being call and, after taking a deep breath, they went with the young Doctor who was waiting for them.

It was now the moment of truth, they would soon know what exactly was going to happen to Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please take a seat, Mr and Mrs Ashton," Jarred Freeman indicated towards the chairs next to his desk and sat back in his own seat. "Right," he smiled. "My name is Jarred Freeman and I am the Oncologist in charge of your son's treatment."

Ben took Lilly's hand and held it tightly, not only to stem her shaking but his own too. "Okay," he smiled back, not really knowing how to respond.

Should he say 'hi'? No that wouldn't be appropriate. Should he introduce himself? No – that made things too personal at this stage.

Actually – okay covered most things.

Okay was, okay under the current circumstances.

Jarred pushed his notes to one side, leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him. "Doctor Lam has filled me in about your medical background so I am sure you know what is going on."

"Our son has Leukaemia," Ben nodded slowly.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukaemia to be correct."

"Okay."

There was that word again. Why say it? It wasn't okay. It would never be okay.

"We need to start treatment as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"I'm going to admit Finn straight away."

"Okay."

"And, I have scheduled him for surgery in an hour's time. We are going to insert a central line. His Chemotherapy will start in the morning."

"Okay."

"The first phase of Chemo will be intense I'm afraid, we have to get him into remission before we re–group to see which way we go from there. Finn will need to stay in hospital for at least a month if not more."

"Okay."

There was that word again. Why was Ben saying okay when it wasn't?

"We will be giving a cocktail of drugs to help with the side effects and keep him as comfortable as possible.

"Okay."

"I am also recommending radiation treatment alongside the Chemotherapy. His enlarged spleen is worrying."

Ben felt Lilly start to tremble even more. He knew that she didn't understand what Mr Freeman was telling them, that all the phrases and procedure names were like a foreign language to her. He gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know that he was there, that she wasn't alone.

"I am not going to hide the fact that Finn will be pretty sick for a while," Jarred continued "but the statistics for this type of Cancer point to a full recovery, in time."

"Okay."

Okay... okay... okay...

What else could he say?

Jarred continued with his explanation but Ben hardly took any information in. All he knew was his boy was sick, very sick and going to get sicker and you know what?

It wasn't okay. It really wasn't okay at all!

xxx

Finn's room was modern, very modern indeed!

Plush, brightly coloured sofa bed's and armchairs were welcome additions alongside the usual clinical hospital bed.

Being on the seventh floor, it had wonderful views of the city and the mountain range beyond. The floor to ceiling windows allowed the sun to bathe the room in natural light, giving it a very light and airy feel.

Lilly gasped in awe at the enormity of everything. She had forgotten how much more advanced Earth was and the plasma screen television, computer station and high tech medical equipment were a reminder of how simple life was back on Mandana.

Finn was going to be so confused by everything and she didn't know how to explain things to him. This will be a life changing time for him in many ways.

"You can put Finn's clothes in here."

Lilly quickly turned to face the porter who had opened the wardrobe to show her the storage.

"Right, yes. Thank you," she nodded.

"And you can personalise the walls if you have any photographs with you."

"I will. Thank you."

The porter hovered in the room for a while. Lilly wondered if she should ask him anything else but there was nothing to say really.

"Right," he cleared his throat eventually. "I will leave you to it," he smiled and backed out of the room.

"Thank you," Lilly repeated and watched him leave. After the door closed, she turned to look out of the window again.

Colorado stretched out in front of her, she could just about make out vehicles travelling along vast highways and strange metal birds flying in the skies.

She was a million light worlds away from home and felt so tiny and insignificant.

It wouldn't only be Finn's life that would be changed for good.

Xxx

"They're just bringing Finn up from recovery now," Ben wrapped his arms round Lilly's waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"How is he?" Lilly asked as she continued to stare out of the window. The sun was beginning to dip behind the mountains, illuminating the room with a dusky orange glow.

"Sleepy and sore but fine," Ben assured gently. He had offered to go down with Finn for his surgery, knowing that Lilly needed some time alone to get her head round what was going on. As it was a simple procedure, Lilly hadn't put up an argument and that had spoken volumes to Ben about how she was feeling. All of this was so confusing and frightening to his wife and he felt so sorry for her. "He's a little nauseated from the anesthetic but they've given him something for it." He continued as he wrapped his arms tighter. "The first step taken, Lil."

"I don't think I can do this." Lilly's soft response shocked Ben.

"Of course you can," he replied equally as soft.

"I feel so out of my depth. I just don't know what is going to happen."

"What is going to happen is, we will put our son in the hands of the specialists and pray. We can do no more."

"But, what if our prayers aren't answered?"

Ben gently turned Lilly to face him. "We are not going to deal with what if's Lil," he sighed. "We are going to be positive and strong for our son."

"I know, but..."

Ben placed his finger on his wife's lips, halting her words. "No butt's Lilly Aston. Come on my love, you know what we tell our patients in situations like this. We have to take our own advice and be positive."

Lilly hung her head, took a deep cleansing breath and then turned to face Ben. "You are absolutely right," she nodded and patted his chest. "Take no notice of me; I'm going to be fine as is our precious boy."

"Good girl," Ben smiled and kissed her forehead, and at the sound of the door opening, the Platon Ashton's plastered smiles on their faces to greet their drowsy son.

It was time to stop feeling sorry for themselves and concentrate on getting their son through the next few months.

xxx

Lilly watched Connie as she immediately ran over to the doll's house, plonked herself down, picked up a doll and started to play.

The creative play area and sibling crèche was located on the first floor of the hospital and, again modern furniture and technology was prominent for the children's use.

As she waited for the nursery nurse to come back with the form she needed to fill in, Lilly looked around the room, hoping to find inspiration for the hospital back on Mandana. It was one area they needed to look at as more and more families had started travelling a long way for the expertise they provided. Most families bought with them extended members to help look after siblings of the sick children, but – like in Ben and Lilly's case now, many didn't have the luxury of inbuilt childcare, so to speak.

Ben and Lilly had been concerned about how to occupy their young daughter while they spent time with Finn but, when Connie started to play happily with another little girl, Lilly knew she didn't have to worry about her and could put all her effort into supporting her son.

Daniel had dropped Connie off as promised, along with a key to an apartment, which was only a block away. The hospital had wonderful facilities for families and they had been most comfortable sleeping in Finn's room but they had agreed that a complete break from the sterile environment was very important, especially for Connie and, hopefully, in a month or so Finn as well.

She was just grateful that the crèche seemed so wonderful; it would take a huge weight off their minds.

"Here we go Mrs Ashton," Lilly turned and smiled at the young nursery nurse who called her over to the main desk.

"We just need a few details." The nurse grabbed a pen and then turned over the first sheet. "I need your full name."

"Lilly Hanah Ashton."

"Address?"

"Oh yes – of course," Lilly reached into her pocket and retrieved the contact details Ben had written down for her. "830 S Cinmarron Way, Aurora, Colorado."

"Contact number."

"Um..."Lilly fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the cell phone Ben had given her. Her husband had given her a crash course on texting and phoning while they stayed with Finn last night. Although technology bamboozled her, she was beginning to take everything in her stride.

"Right," she pressed the button to switch it on. "I'm not very good with these things," she glanced up and smiled. "I'm sure my husband has put my number somewhere," she mused, pressing different number combinations.

"Do you want me to have a look?" The nurse held her hand out as Lilly started to get more and more flustered.

She sighed heavily and passed it over. "Thank you. It's new and I'm just trying to get used to it," she smiled gratefully.

The nurse then made quick work of opening the contact menu and soon found both Lilly's and Ben's numbers. She then turned to the paperwork again.

"So, Constance has a brother in the hospital at the moment, yes?"

"Yes, Finn."

"And he is in the Rick Wilson Centre?"

"Yes. He has Leukaemia and starts his chemo today." Lilly found herself shaking slightly as she explained Finn's condition to the nurse. She had been so occupied looking after Connie this morning while Ben saw to Finn that she'd almost forgotten that, in an hour's time, her son's treatment would be starting.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast and her head was spinning with information overload.

Knowing that her place was with Finn now, she answered the rest of the nurse's questions as quickly as she could and reminded her to contact them immediately if there were any problems at all before hurrying over to Connie.

"Hey sweetie," she knelt next to her daughter. "Mami is going to see Finny now," she smiled and brushed Connie's hair out of her eyes.

"'Kay Mami," Connie replied, not evening looking at her as she continued to play.

"Be a good girl."

"I will."

"We will come and see you later."

"'Kay." Connie picked up another doll and handed it to her new friend. "This is fun, Mami," she turned and grinned. "Can I stay here all day?"

Lilly smiled back, feeling relieved that Connie seemed more than happy to stay here. "Of course you can, if you want to."

"I want to!" Connie beamed and crawled over to the back of the dolls house.

Lilly stood and followed her. "Have fun," she said and kissed the top of her head.

"I will!"

With Connie occupied in play, Lilly took a deep breath, checked the time and then walked purposely towards the elevator.

Her daughter was more than happy.

Her son needed her now.

xxx

"So," Jarred double checked the IV settings. "You're all set," he smiled at Finn and then pushed the IV stand back slightly.

"So, that's it?" Lilly frowned, taking a seat at her son's side and taking his hand.

"Yes, that's it." Jarred confirmed, reached for Finn's chart and started to make notes. "It will take four hours to drip through so you're going to be bored more than anything, Finn."

Lilly hadn't really known what to expect. She had been warned about the side effects and how potent the regime Finn was going to have was but as she watched the clear liquid drip into the tubing and then into her son, it seemed innocuous enough.

She and Ben had been on tenterhooks, waiting and worrying for the past hour, trying to keep Finn from worrying as well but now that the treatment had actually started, there seemed to be an air of calm in the room.

"Can I walk round?" Finn asked as stared at his chest and then up at the IV bag.

Jarred placed the chart on the end of the bed, clicked his pen shut and popped it in his top pocket. "I'm afraid not," he sighed. "You need to keep as still as possible Finn."

"What if I need to, you know – go?"

"You tell someone and we'll help you."

"Oh," Finn sighed and Ben reached and placed his hand on his son's knee.

"Remember when I caught your youthspots and had to stay in hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uncle Conrad made me pee in a bottle because I couldn't get out of bed. At first it was strange but I soon got used to it," Ben smiled confidently hoping that some of his confidence would rub off on Finn.

"I will, only if I had to," Finn grouched with a scowl.

Jarred leant on the end of the bed. "You have to keep the fluids up while you have the medication Finn so you have to get used to the bottle I'm afraid."

"Well, that's no fun." Finn's expression was one of disgust as he continued to complain. Ben felt so sorry for him but knew that this was just the start of what was going to be a long, hard, inhibition loosing process. Soon Finn would be too sick to care.

"No it's not fun but it is one of life's necessaries, I'm afraid," Jarred chuckled and pushed upright. "Okay, make yourselves comfortable. Finn – suck on as many mints as you want. The drugs might leave a nasty taste in your mouth. Apart from that, the first treatment shouldn't be too bad but if you feel unwell in any way you have to tell someone straight away, okay?"

"Okay," Finn sighed.

"I'll leave you to it then. Polly will be checking on things frequently so if you need anything at all or have any questions, just ask."

"Thank you," Lilly smiled and Jarred gathered his equipment together and left the family on their own.

For a while they all sat in silence, just watching the drugs drip into the tubing but eventually Ben grabbed his bag.

"Right, anyone for a game of cards?" He asked, holding up a pack.

"What's cards?" Finn frowned.

"Ah, young sir. You're in for a treat," Ben grinned, tipped the cards out and started to deal them out to his wife and son.

"Okay, you have four suits – diamonds, clubs, spades and hearts..."

xxx

"How is she?" Lilly turned at the sound of the door and smiled at her husband.

"She's fine but the crèche is closing in half an hour," Ben sighed, sat on the edge of the bed and began to pack away the cards.

They had managed to while away most of the time away playing, until Finn had snuggled down and fallen asleep. He was still out like a light as the last few drops of chemo dripped through the tubing.

"She's pretty tired but refusing to leave until she's finished the picture she's drawing," Ben continued giving the cards a shuffle before slotting them back in the box. "I said I'd go back in a while to collect her."

"Okay," Lilly whispered so not to wake her sleeping son and then moved to one side when Polly then entered the room.

"Ah, looks like he's all done," the young nurse smiled and crossed to disconnect the IV. "Has he been asleep long?" She asked as she pressed the buttons on the calibrating machine.

"Not long, about twenty minutes," Lilly confirmed.

"Okay," Polly nodded and moved to Finn's side and snapped on a pair of gloves. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you both go and get some fresh air, perhaps something to eat? Finn will probably sleep for hours now."

"I really don't want to leave him alone..."

"We have him Lilly," Polly smiled as she capped off Finn's port. "This whole process is going to be long and arduous for the whole family, you need to learn to rest when Finn's does. He won't be alone and you know we'll contact you if there are any problems what so ever."

Lilly glanced at Ben. "Well..."she sighed. "...We do need to spend some time with Connie," she admitted. "And, maybe a shower and change of clothing would be good."

"I hear you have rented an apartment just round the corner," Polly placed all her rubbish in an emesis bowl. "Why don't you go home, unpack, eat something and then come back. By then young Finn here will more likely be bored again." She smiled.

"Actually," Ben sighed. "One of needs to stay with Connie. She's going to be very unsettled tonight."

"I know," Lilly agreed sadly. "I'd actually forgotten that we weren't staying here. We really need to discuss the logistics of the situation," she admitted.

"So," Polly lowered Finn's bed slightly. "Go home, sort yourselves out," she smiled and reached to dim the overhead light. "One of you stay with Constance and one come back."

"I think that's a very good idea," Ben agreed. "We won't be long and if anything..."

"We will contact you straightaway," Polly nodded. "Please don't worry; we know what we are doing. Finn is in very good hands. Rest while you can because there will be times when he will really need you." She picked up her equipment and made her way out of the room, pausing to lay a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder before she left the family alone again.

Lilly and Ben exchanged glances, neither really wanting to leave Finn but both knowing that Polly was absolutely right. Finn was in very good hands and they had a daughter who must be very confused and scared.

They needed to find a way to find the correct balance between their children.

xxx

"Right. I think this is it." Ben doubled checked the paperwork and then turned the key. The apartment the SGC had rented for them was literally a five minute walk from the hospital and, judging by the lobby it was obviously very luxurious indeed.

He flicked on the light. "Oh wow!" He exclaimed taking the enormity of the large open planned living area.

"This is too much." Lilly appeared at her side with a sleepy Connie in her arms. "You could fit our cottage into the space at least four times!"

"Yes, well," Ben tossed the keys onto a glass table. "This is Earth," he shrugged in way of explanation and then made his way further into the apartment, opening the doors off the living quarters as he passed. "Okay, this is obviously the master bedroom," he stated, popping his head into the first room. "It has an en suite which will be useful."

"What is an en suite?" Lilly asked as she quickly scanned the room for herself.

"It's another bathroom," Ben grinned before pulling the door shut and reaching to open the adjacent door.

"You mean we have more than one bathroom?"

"Most houses here do," Ben confirmed and then stepped into the next bedroom. "Look at this Connie boo," he turned and grinned at his daughter. "You and Finn have bunk beds!"

"Now, that is a good idea," Lilly nodded and moved over to the beds. "This would be most useful back at home. It would give their bedrooms much more space."

"I'm sure I could make something like this." Ben patted the wooden frame and then held his arms out for his daughter. "What do you think, sweetie?" She asked as Connie quickly clambered into his arms.

"It's nice," she grinned. "Look papi, look at the animals on the walls." She pointed towards the bear and lion prints on the walls.

"Really cool," Ben grinned back and then crossed to the closets. "Good old Daniel," he nodded when he noticed that Connie's clothes had been unpacked and put away. "Actually, good old Sam too," he added when he realised that a few Earth style articles had been added as well.

"I like that!" Connie reached over and grabbed a pink dressing gown and Ben put her down and helped her into it.

"I look like the princess in that princess and that pea book, don't I mami," she giggled as she spun around.

"Yes you do," Lilly smiled. "And, look," she walked over to the bookcase under the window. "There are plenty of books here for you and Finny."

Connie dashed over, plucked a book of the shelf, plonked herself down, sat crossed legged and started to flick through it. "This is sooo cool, Finny is gonna love dis!"

Lilly and Ben stood and watched their daughter for a while with huge smiles on their faces, Constance was happy.

Ben eventually took a deep breath. "Well, while she's occupied," he stated and let the breath go. "Let's explore the rest of the place," he wrapped an arm round Lilly's shoulders and stirred her out of the room.

"How could you give all this up," Lilly sighed as they walked into the plush leaving area. "I mean, all the technology and wealth. Why give this up to come and live on Mandana where everything is so simple? I don't understand."

Ben sat on one of the huge leather sofas and patted the space next to him. Lilly sighed again and then sat down. Ben took her hand in this.

"All this," he waved his other arm around the room. "Means nothing to me," he shrugged. "All of this is decorative but has no substance. It is skin deep. What I have on Mandana is riches beyond my wildest dreams, Lilly."

"I don't understand," Lilly repeated.

"What I have on Mandana is family and I wouldn't trade my life there for any technology or luxury that Earth offers me."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't. Mandana is home for me because of you," he reached and caressed Lilly's cheek. "I am home when I am with you, Lils."

Lilly stroked the hand that stroked her face. "What if we move here?" She suggested tentatively.

Ben shook his head. "I wouldn't be happy."

"You wouldn't."

"Nope."

"Why."

"Because you wouldn't be happy."

"I would try."

"I know you would but your family is not here."

"Yes it would be. You Finn and Connie are..."

"Only part of your family," Ben smiled softly. "I would never ask you to give up your family for me, Lils."

"But you did, for me."

"I know but, apart from Conner and don't forget, we hadn't spoken for years, there was nothing to keep me here."

"Not even wealth and luxury."

"Especially wealth and luxury." Ben tipped Lilly's chin and then kissed her passionately. "I am the wealthiest man in the universe," he said as he pulled away "because I have you."

Lilly smiled and then rested her head on his shoulders. "I love you Benjamin."

"And I love you Lilly."

The young couple then enjoyed a few quiet moments together, away from the stresses and worry that the hospital bought.


	6. Chapter 6

After a bite to eat, a shower and a change of clothes Ben had left Lilly settling Connie down for the night and returned to the hospital.

He'd packed an overnight bag for his stay and had added a few books for Finn if he felt up to reading and the sound of his son's laughter coming from his room, told him that Finn must be feeling better.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked into the room. "I didn't think you'd be awake." He crossed over to Finn, kissed him on the top of his head and placed the bag on the end of his bed.

"I'm watching the, um...? What is that box called papi?" Finn pointed the controls towards the plasma screen on the wall.

Ben grinned as he turned his head. "Ah, you mean the television, Finny."

"Yes, the television," Finn nodded and then rested back against his pillows again. "It's amazing papi. Tim showed me what to do and there is so much to see," he continued to grin. "I am watching Harry Potter; you know the book that Mami read to me?"

"So I see," Ben nodded as he sat on the bed next to his son. "Amazing hey!"

"It really is. How does it work?"

"Ah, that's complicated," Ben patted Finns knee "and a discussion for another time. Why don't you just settle down and watch it, you still look tired, my love."

"I am," Finn admitted with a yawn and then rested his head on his Papi's strong shoulders. "Amazing," he stated again and then father and son let the boy wizard weave his tale, Ben being grateful that for a short while, Finn seemed to forget about being ill.

Xxx

The next week passed in relative calm. Lilly and Ben had quickly sorted out a routine where they took it in turns to stay at the apartment with Connie or at the hospital with Finn.

Daniel and Sam had been wonderful, cupboards had been stocked with food at the apartment and they had provided toys and games for the children. Lilly and Ben had been most grateful as it meant that they only had to concentrate on helping their son through the difficult treatment.

Finn had been fine for a day or so after the first Chemo but by the third day, he had become noticeably exhausted and slept alot. Jarred had confirmed it was perfectly normal and to be expected.

If he wasn't sleeping, he was enjoying the wonders of television. Daniel had provided a huge part of his DVD collection to occupy the long spells of boredom for the young boy. Finn had particularly loved the Star wars collection and Ben had been more than happy to kick back and watch them again with his son.

Constance had settled in well at the crèche and had made many friends and, although she tired quickly, she seemed happy enough.

So, overall, things were going well but today was Chemo day again and if anything, Ben felt more nervous about the second dose.

"Okay, you are all set again," Jarred smiled, ripping off his gloves. "You know the drill now Finn. Drink as much as you can. Suck on those mints and let us know if you feel unwell at all."

"I will," Finn sighed and inched down in bed.

"I'll leave you to it then," Jarred smiled, patted his patients blanket covered foot and left the family alone.

"Right. Do you want to play cards Finn?" Ben asked, reaching for the pack on the rollaway table.

"No," Finn sighed.

"Do you want to read your book?"

"No."

"Watch any television?"

"No, I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

Ben exchanged a worried look with Lilly who just shrugged in response. "Okay," he straightened Finn's covers. "Get some sleep then," he smiled tenderly and started to card his fingers through his son's hair, watching as his eyes began to close. His heart stopped for a moment though when he pulled his hand back and realised he held a good chunk of Finn's golden locks.

He glanced over at Lilly and was glad to see that she was engrossed in her book; she didn't need to know this little bit of information just yet. He turned and quickly deposited the hair in the trash before continuing to stroke Finn's face as the young boy quickly surrendered to his exhaustion.

Ben found that his heart was racing though as it suddenly hit him that his son had Cancer – the first major physical sign was there now and it shocked him more than he thought it would.

Xxx

It was now two in the morning and Lilly was sat with Finn in her arms. The side effects to the Chemo had hit him quicker this time, making him feel extremely nauseous. He hadn't actually vomited yet but he couldn't sleep because he felt so sick.

"Is papi coming back?" he asked for what seemed the tenth time in the last hour or so.

"No sweetie, he's going to stay with Connie at the apartment for the night," Lilly explained again.

"Oh," Finn sighed and tightened his hold round his mother's neck. "I feel so sick, mami."

"I know you do my love," Lilly commiserated as she gently rocked him. "Tim will be back soon with some medicine to help you feel better."

After Finn's last check, Tim Mathews had decided that he could have his next dose of Compazine a little earlier, hoping that Finn might sleep afterwards.

"Will it stop me feeling sick mami?" Finn groaned, nestled his head in Lilly's shoulder and started to suck his thumb.

"I hope so Finny, I truly hope so," Lilly soothed and then looked up at the sound of the door being opened.

"Okay, young Finster," Tim grinned as he wheeled a med trolley in. "How ya doing buddy?"

"He still feels sick," Lilly smiled sadly.

"Okay, we can do something about that buddy." Tim pulled on a pair of gloves on "I need to get to your chest," he told Finn as he drew up the medication. Finn sighed but turned onto his back.

Tim calibrated the dose and then injected it directly into his port. "There you go. Try and sleep, you'll feel better soon," he smiled and then turned to Lilly. "We should get his blood results back within the hour," he told her. "If he needs anything else we'll pop in."

"Okay," Lilly nodded.

"Are you alright with him like that?" Tim adjusted Finn's covers slightly, noting that the boy's eyes were now a half-mast. "Do you want a hand before I go?" He offered.

"We are fine, thank you," Lilly assured as she tightened her arms around her son.

"Okay," Tim nodded, cleared his things away, untangled the emergency button's cord and placed it at Lilly's side. "If you need anything just press that. Hopefully he should sleep now."

"Thank you."

"Try and get some sleep yourself."

"I will."

Lilly watched as Tim then wheeled his trolley out of the room and then rested her head back. Finn shifted slightly in her arms. "Shh, shh," she soothed. "Go to sleep poppet, Mami has you."

Finn smacked his lips a couple of times before turning his head into Lilly's shoulder and sighing, hopefully in what Lilly hoped was relief that the medication was finally kicking in.

Thankfully, he was soon sleeping peacefully and Lilly quickly followed him into the land of slumber.

Xxx

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Finny."

It was Ben's time to stay with Finn while Lilly got some rest and father and son were doing battle over breakfast.

Although Finn hadn't been physically sick, he was still nauseous and refusing to eat.

"Come on Finn," Ben persevered. "Don't make me bring the train out like I did when you were little," he waggled his eyes and grinned as he held the spoonful of porridge up again.

"Please papi, don't make me. I feel sick," Finn complained, turning his head and closing his eyes.

Ben sighed, placed the spoon back into the bowl away, pushed the rollaway trolley to one side and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's okay Finn," he reached and brushed Finn's bangs out of his eyes and paused when another handful of hair came away.

He then sat with his head hanging between his shoulders, holding Finn's hand as he fell asleep once more.

He felt so helpless.

His poor boy was sick, tired and his hair was falling out in clumps. Yes, Chemo was a bitch and he wished, more than anything that he could trade places.

xxx

There was nothing more helpless than sitting and watching your child as he became sicker and sicker.

No parent should go through that.

Ben stood, stretched out his kinks and then walked over to the window. The day was well and truly underway, people were going about their business, oblivious to what was going on in the hospital and Ben envied them. All he wanted to do was bury his head in the sand until it was all over but knew that wasn't an option. He had face everything full on and when the door clicked open and Jarred walked into the room, followed by what was obviously a team of med students, he knew that he had to pull himself together.

"Good morning," Jarred greeted. "I hear young Finn had a tough night," he said, reaching to pick up Finn's chart.

"He felt very sick," Ben confirmed as he crossed back to his son's bed.

"It is to be expected," Jarred glanced up and smiled.

"I know," Ben nodded and then stood to one side and watched as Jarred started to examine Finn who remained oblivious to his actions as he continued to sleep.

"Temp is up slightly but nothing to be worried about," Jarred noted. "Bloods weren't too bad so I'm happy to let things continue like they are for now but I want a retake done in an hour."

"Yes Mr Freeman," one of the students looked up from their frantic note taking and nodded.

Jarred turned to Ben. "Did he manage to eat anything?" He asked.

"Not really," Ben shrugged in reply.

"Okay," Jarred addressed the students again. "Let's add in some protein shakes and see how he goes."

"Yes Mr Freeman."

"I want bloods done hourly and I will review him this afternoon."

"Yes Mr Freeman."

Jarred then replaced Finn's chart and smiled at Ben. "He is doing as well as can be expected," he informed him. "Let him sleep, he needs it."

"Okay," Ben nodded.

"Right. Next patient." Jarred turned and walked out, with his students following him and Ben was left alone with his son again.

"Just you and me then Finny," he sighed, lowered himself onto the sofa under the window and picked up his book.

With one eye on his son at all times, he settled back to try to lose himself in the adventures of James Bond.

Xxx

"Hey Finn," Daniel smiled and pulled up a chair at Finn's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Finn smiled back and placed the book he'd been reading face down on the bed.

"Good, I'm glad," Daniel continued to smile. He had stepped into visit Finn so Ben and Lilly could spend some time tighter. Carolyn and Sam had taken Connie to the local zoo and Daniel was happy to spend some quality time with the young boy. Actually, he was here because Ben had requested some help with Finn because he was getting upset about losing his hair and Ben knew that he would listen to Daniel.

"So," Daniel sat forward and reached for the bag of treats he bought with him. "I've got a few presents from the base for you."

"Really!" Finn's eyes shone excitably as he sat upright in bed.

"Let's see what we've got in here," Daniel continued to fumble in the bag until he pulled out some travel games. "Okay, we've got Battleships," he stated placing the games on the bed. "Scrabble, Connect four..."

Finn picked up one of the boxes. "This looks cool. Thank you."

"No problem," Daniel smiled. "I thought they'd while away the time a bit when you're undergoing your treatments."

"I am getting bored of playing cards," Finn admitted. "Don't tell papi."

"Your secret is safe with me," Daniel crossed his heart before picking up his bag again. "Actually, Colonel Mitchell has given me something very special to give you."

"Oh?" Finn frowned, pushing the games to one side.

"Now, where is it," Daniel searched in the bag and then plucked out a baseball cap. "He thought you'd might like to wear this," he held up the green standard air force issue cap. "It bought him luck while he recovered from a nasty accident a few years ago." He waited for Finn's reaction to the cap but when the young boy nodded and started to smile, he placed it on his balding head.

"It looks great on you," Daniel grinned.

"Really?" Finn pulled the peak down further.

"Oh, yes. You look very handsome."

"Thank Colonel Mitchell for me. Tell him I will always wear it," Finn stated with tears brimming in his eyes.

Daniel read between the lines of Finn's statement and knew just how the boy really felt. He knew himself that if he lost his own hair how devastated he would feel. Reaching over he grabbed Finn's hand.

"It will grow back you know," he smiled reassuringly.

"I know," Finn sniffed and managed to return the smile, all be it a shaky version.

"Okay," Daniel quickly cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject by reaching for a game. "How about a game of battleships..."

Xxx

Another week passed full of tests, procedures, scans and x-rays. Finn had been prodded, poked and thoroughly pulled around.

Unfortunately round three of Chemo was now waiting for him.

The Ashton's felt as if they had been here forever, that Finn's room was their second home now.

His walls were full of pictures Connie had painted at the crèche and balloons floated around the room – presents from Carolyn and her team. There was now a stack of DVD's under the plasma screen, a box full of gadgets, gismos and games and cards with special messages in from Stargate Command surrounded Finn's bed.

Ben and Lilly were so grateful for their continued support it helped no end.

Although the room was bright and cheerful, Finn was not. He was fighting the doctors and nurses all the way this time.

Ben couldn't blame him. Finn knew exactly what was happening, he knew exactly how sick he was going to feel and was digging his heels in.

"I'm sorry buddy but it's gonna happen." Ben stood at the end of Finns bed with his arms crossed.

"Please, Papi. Don't m-make m-me," Finn begged, tears pouring down his face. "I d-don't wanna d-do it a-anymore."

"Finster, buddy, ya have to calm down," Tim urged as he took some blood. "Mr Freeman is on his way with your treatment and he aint gonna be pleased to see you so upset, bud."

"I d-don't want a-any treatment," Finn sobbed.

"I know you don't bud but you have to have it so you can get better. You know that."

"P-please p-papi," Finn held his arms out to his father. "I w-wanna g-go h-home. I w-want g-grandpi," he cried.

"Oh, Finny," Ben crossed to his side and took the hiccupping boy in his arms. "I know you do, I know you do," he soothed "but we can't go home, not yet. You need to carry on with your treatment so you get better. Then we can go home."

"I m-miss e-everyone."

"I know you do and so do I," Ben admitted. "But the sooner you get better the sooner we can go home. You need to relax my love," he urged and then glanced up and smiled at Jarred when he strolled into the room. "Deep breath, Finny. You can do this," he removed Finn's cap and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right here with you," he told him and made way for Jarred to do his job.

Finn lay, staring up at the ceiling still silently crying as the doctor quickly started the Chemo again.

Ben then grabbed Finn's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Right here buddy," he repeated, feeling extremely relived that he had been the one with Finn today as his son's reaction would have truly devastated his mami.

"Right here, all the way, Finny Ashton."

xxx

A tap at the door woke Ben from his light doze and he stood, stretched and made his way to the door.

"Hey, you," he grinned when Connie bowled into his legs. "You ready to go Connie boo?" He picked his daughter up and took a step away from the doorway, reaching to close the door with his free hand as he did.

"I wanna see Finny," Connie stretched to look for her brother.

"Not today," Lilly told her, handing Ben Connie's bag. "He needs to rest."

"Oh," Connie sulked, resting her head on her Papi's shoulder.

"She's tired," Lilly sighed, reaching to tuck a curl behind Connie's ear. "She's had a long day," she stated and then stared at the closed door. "How's Finn?" she asked softly.

Ben jiggled Connie slightly before replying. "He was upset before the treatment but has been sleeping most of the afternoon."

"No nausea?"

"Not yet but Tim is making sure he has regular anti emetics so, fingers crossed he should be better this time."

"I hope so," Lilly turned and flashed Ben a quick smile. "You look tired," she then observed when Ben failed to hide a yawn.

"I am," he admitted. "More out of boredom though," he admitted with a shrug. "Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"I must admit I dropped Connie off and then went back to bed for a few hours. I feel much more refreshed now."

"Good," Ben smiled. "Hopefully Finn will sleep on and you can rest some more."

"We'll see." Lilly stood on tiptoe and kissed her daughters cheek. "Be good for your Papi, Connie boo."

"I will mami," Connie sighed.

"She hasn't eaten yet and needs a bath."

"Okay," Ben nodded. "We'd best get going then." After giving Lilly a tender kiss he placed Connie on the floor, took her hand and they made their way to the elevator, pausing to wave goodbye before the doors opened.

Routine was good.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben tapped Connie's dish with his fork. "Eat up poppet," he told her but Connie scowled and pushed her dish away.

"Don't want it. Don't like it," she huffed. "I want loops."

"Loops are for breakfast. This is supper and it's stew for supper." Ben forked a mouthful of chicken into his mouth and grinned. "Yummy."

"I want loops!" Connie continued to protest with her arms crossed so Ben sighed, picked up her dish and spooned the contents onto his dish. He was too tired to deal with Connie's stubborness tonight.

"Okay, you win," he gave in as he crossed to the kitchen. "Loops it is but you're going to eat the whole dish full and an apple afterwards."

"'kay," Connie called back with a look of complete triumph on her face.

Ben sighed again as he poured the cereal. His girl had him wrapped around her little finger, that was for sure.

After adding milk and a small amount of sugar, he crossed back into the dining area, snagging an apple from the fruit bowl on his way.

"Eat," he told Connie, placed the bowl and apple in front of her, and then returned to his meal, grinning as Connie dug into her cereal with gusto.

He was such a pushover.

Xxx

"Finn. Sorry to disturb you sweetie but I need to draw some blood."

The night was drawing in as Polly checked her patient again. The Chemo had finished dripping into Finn's blood stream three hours ago and Polly was concerned that he was still sleeping.

"That's a good boy," she praised as Finn's eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling Poppet?" She asked, accessing his port to take her sample.

"Tired," Finn mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No. Tired," Finn yawned and knuckled his eyes. "Wanna sleep."

Polly quickly finished the procedure, capped Finn's port and smiled reassuringly at Lilly. "It's normal for him to be so sleepy," she told her. "It's the best thing for him actually," she added, placing the vial of blood into an emesis bowl. "I'll just take this to the labs and return with his evening medication."

"Okay," Lilly smiled back and picked up her book again. She reached and switched the overhead light on and settled down to read again.

Everything seemed peaceful and calm.

Xxx

Bath time was always a battle with Constance Ashton and tonight was no exception.

Wet towels littered the bathroom floor as 'her ladyship' lounged in a bath full to the rim with bubbles.

"Try and keep the water in bath, Connie," Ben sighed as he laid yet another towel down.

"'kay papi," Connie grinned and carried on playing with her boat.

Supper was eaten, dishes were in the dishwasher and all Ben wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with something trashy on the TV but had to deal with the disaster area first.

It was times like this that he wished he were the one with Finn.

At least it was peaceful in his room.

Xxx

"Hold on Finn." Lilly quickly grabbed another sick bowl and placed in under Finn's chin. He had woken up from his sleep feeling very nauseous and within minutes had started to vomit violently.

"It's okay, it's okay," she soothed as Finn continued to dry heave. She held the bowl in position with one hand while she reached for the emergency button with the other.

"Just spit it out, sweetheart," she sighed when Finn started to vomit again.

So much for a peaceful night.

Xxx

Connie was squeaky clean, tucked up in bed and sleeping soundly.

The bathroom was now back to normal, all signs of the desperate struggle gone.

Ben opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer, flicked the top off, walked into the lounge and settled on the sofa, snagging the TV remote off the coffee table when he reached to place his beer down.

He pointed the remote at the TV and started channel hopping.

He just wanted to watch something light hearted, that didn't need any concentrating on and when an old episode of Everyone Loves Raymond came on, he tossed the remote onto the sofa and grabbed his beer.

He soon found himself chuckling at the programme as he relaxed even further.

Xxx

"Is that better?" Polly asked, running a damp cloth over Finn's face.

"Uh huh," Finn nodded and started to suck his thumb again.

After a consultation with Mr Freeman, they had increased Finn's dose of anti nausea medication and he seemed more comfortable.

"Right," Polly smiled, placed the cloth into the bowl and reached for her thermometer. "I just need to check your temperature and then you can go back to sleep, poppet."

It was now three in the morning and Finn was so tired having battling his nausea and sickness for hours.

Polly smiled over at Lilly. "The new drug will make him drowsy so he should sleep," she told her and Lilly returned the smile.

"Good," she whispered, noticing that Finn's eyes were beginning to close again. "He needs to sleep."

"So do you," Polly said as she waited for the thermometer to bleep. "Try and rest while he does."

"Okay."

The familiar bleep of the thermometer then sounded and Polly removed it from Finn's ear and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, noting the look of concern on the young nurse's face.

"His temp is up." Polly sighed, placing the back of her hand on Finn's forehead to double check. "I'll just go and hurry up his bloods," she sighed again when her touch confirmed the raise the thermometer told her.

"I won't be long," she added before rushing out of the room leaving Lilly shocked and not sure what was happening.

She quickly placed her book down, crossed to her son's side and laid her own hand on his forehead. "Oh Finny," she sighed when she registered the heat under her touch.

When Finn started to toss his head from side to side, she perched on the edge of his bed and took his hand. "It's going to be okay, my darling," she soothed with a confidence she was far from feeling.

Xxx

Ben turned onto his back with a groan and started to rub his churning stomach.

Ghoulish nightmares had assailed his sleep and, although he was loathed to admit it, he really didn't feel that great.

Opening his eyes, he surprised to see how dark it was. He must have fallen asleep and the subtitled black and white movie that replaced Everyone Loves Raymond confirmed the fact. Turning onto his side again, he drew his legs up into his stomach to smoother a painful cramp that struck suddenly.

As he rocked from side to side to cope with the pain, he realised how hot he felt. "Damn it," he groaned when the pain lessoned slightly. He then managed to uncurl and sit up. His stomach still felt 'off' and when he placed his hand on his forehead his heart sank at the heat he felt under his touch.

"Damn it," he repeated. "Damn, damn chicken."

Another cramp quickly then hit and he found himself rocking again.

Damn Earth food. He should have known better.

Xxx

Finn's room quickly filled with medical personel.

"W-what's going on?" Lilly asked Polly when the nurse followed Jarred and his team in.

Polly took her to one side while the Doctor started his tests. "Finn is running quite a high fever."

"I k-know," Lilly looked over the nurses shoulder and watched as Jarred hooked Finn up to an IV.

"His white blood count is falling which means he more susceptible to infections," Polly explained slowly and carefully, knowing how worrying and upsetting any complications were. "Mr Freeman is starting Finn on some broad spectrum antibiotics and we will be monitoring him very closely overnight."

"O-okay," Lilly stuttered, her eyes still transfixed on the activity surrounding her son's bed.

"This is very common, Lilly," Polly reassured as she gently rubbed Lilly's arm. "Mr Freeman knows just what he is doing. Finn is in very good hands."

The door opened again and a junior doctor wheeled in a large machine.

"W-what are they d-doing," Lilly took a step forward but Polly held her back.

"They're just doing a scan. He's going to be just fine."

"I- I..." Lilly mumbled, longing to go and comfort her son but knowing that she couldn't interfere.

"Why don't we go and grab a cup of coffee," Polly suggested softly. "Let them settle Finn."

Lilly continued to stare as Jarred barked out his orders.

"Come on," Polly urged gently again. "He is in good hands."

Lilly started to nod and then wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt before turning to Polly. "He is going to be alright, isn't he?"

Polly took her arm and started to lead her out of the room. "He is going to be just fine" she reassured. "Let's let the doctors do their work."

Lilly glanced at Finn as they walked out, happy to see that he was still sleeping, although restlessly.

At least he didn't know what was happening.

xxx

Ben felt absolutely dreadful.

He had no idea how long he'd been camped out in the bathroom, dealing with awful bouts of vomiting and diarrhoea but as reached to flush the toilet once more he could see a slither of sunlight coming from the window and figured that it must be morning.

Sitting back so he rested his back against the cool bathroom tiles and picked up his glass of water again and took a sip, debating whether it added to his nausea or not. He knew he needed it to try and keep hydrated as he was losing body fluids rapidly not only through his sickness bouts but his high fever too but, as quickly as he drank he anything it was making a reappearance just as quickly.

His clothes had been long since discarded and he sat in his boxers, panting to try to control not only his continual nausea but also the extremely painful cramps that ripped though his guts.

He should have known better than trust Earth food. Years of living on Mandana with fresh food daily had obviously lowered his defences. He was just so glad that Connie hadn't eaten the stew as well. His little girl had been right to push it away. It hadn't been yummy at all.

The water he'd just drunk was sloshing around uncomfortably again. Ben wrapped an arm round his stomach as the slight cramping that had started to assail him escalated to out and out pain, which stole his breath away.

Within minutes, he was struggling to his feet, discarding his boxers in his haste to make it to the toilet on time.

He then gave in to his body's demands with a groan, his forehead resting against the blissfully cool sink as he dry heaved in response to the dreadful stench that filled the small room.

He felt so ill.

Xxx

Polly passed Lilly another cup of coffee, noting how her hands shook as she took it. "He will be fine," she reassured for what seemed like the tenth time in as many minutes. "We see this thing all the time. It's one of those little blips that we expect."

Lilly gave her a shaky smile and then took a sip of coffee, the shaking of her hands lessening only because she had to grasp the cup.

Polly sat and stirred her own drink as she watched Lilly continue to drink. "Would you like us to contact Ben for you?" She asked, knowing that there was no real reason, that, yes, Finn was sick but Jarred would hopefully sort him out in no time.

"It's late. He has to look after Connie," Lilly smiled ruefully. "I don't want to disturb him if you don't think it's necessary."

"I don't," Polly assured and took a sip of coffee. "Anyway, he will be here soon. Dawn's breaking," she nodded in direction of the canteen window and Lilly turned and looked that way too.

"So I see," she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She was so tired.

"Exhausting isn't it," Polly stated, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes it is," Lilly agreed softly.

"Nothing prepares you for this sort of thing, does it?"

"You sound as if you are speaking from experience," Lilly leant back too.

Polly nodded slowly. "I nursed my father through Cancer for years. I suppose that's where I got my calling from," she shrugged. "I'm giving back to all the wonderful nurses that cared for him."

"That is very noble of you."

"I don't see it as noble I see more as doing my best to help families through the devastation that is Cancer."

"Well, you do a wonderful job."

"Thank you."

Polly took another sip of coffee. "And, what about you?" She asked, placing her cup down again. "You're a Doctor; you must have had the same sort of calling."

Lilly thought for a moment, knowing that she needed to concoct some sort of story so to put a smoke screen to hide the truth. "Well, I supposed I continued with the family business," she shrugged. "I followed in the footsteps of a dear friend who was part of my family and he taught me all he knew."

"Ah, you can't beat the expertise of the wise."

"No you can't."

"And, what about Ben? How did you meet?"

"Um...through medicine. We...um...trained together."

"I'm sure you make a good team."

"Yes, well, I suppose we do," Lilly shrugged again. "Mind you we are general physicians and have no idea about specialist treatments."

"Well, I chose to specialise as I'm not sure I'd be cut out to do what you do. I know alot about one thing, anything else would scare me," Polly admitted with a chuckle.

"You would do just fine," Lilly reached for her cup and downed its contents. "Should we not get back to Finn now?"

Polly finished her own drink and then pushed up out of the chair. "Before we do we have to put on gowns and masks," she stated.

"Oh, why?" Lilly frowned as she got to her feet also.

"Because of his low white count his immune system is ripe for attack so we have to make sure we don't bring any germs back with us to his room."

"Oh, yes – of course," Lilly smiled, quickly trying to hide her ignorance about the situation.

"Infact," Polly continued as the two women then walked out of the canteen. "He will need to be barrier nursed for a while. No one will be allowed in the room without protection."

"Will someone greet my husband and inform him?"

"Of course," Polly nodded and held the door open for Lilly. "We need to stop at the nurses' station and get gowned up."

Lilly nodded and then stopped at Polly's side. "Thank you for the coffee," she smiled.

"You are very welcome," Polly smiled back. "Now, let's go see how Finny is doing hey."

xxx

"Papi? Papi? Where are you?"

Ben could hear his daughter calling for him and almost felt weak to respond, but somewhere in his fever haggled brain he knew that Connie must be very scared so he lifted his head. "I'm in the bathroom. I won't be long," he managed to respond before resting his head back down again.

All he wanted to do was sleep but when the sound of the television blaring at full volume then filled the apartment, he knew he had to see to his daughter so he dragged himself upright, staggered over to the shower and turned it on to heat it up.

After snagging his gown off the back of the bathroom door, he continued his stagger into the living room where he crossed to the television and turned it down slightly. "I'm gonna have a shower," he told Connie who was sat crossed legged on the sofa, bouncing Muffin up and down on her knee.

"Kay," she grinned back.

Ben then made his way back into the bathroom, using the furniture to steady himself when his legs threatened to give way.

He quickly managed to shrug his gown off and, after stopping to dry heave into the toilet a couple of times he gingerly climbed into the shower where he rested his pounding head against the wall, hoping that the cool water that ran down his neck and back would lower what he knew was a raging fever.

When another wave of nausea washed over him though, he fell to his knees and started to vomit again, watching his bile as it was washed down the plughole.

How on Earth was he going to cope with Connie? How on Earth hell was he going to cope with his shift with Finn?

Xxx

"What time is it?" Lilly asked Tim as she dipped her cloth in the bowl of water again.

"Just gone nine," Tim told her while he hung another bag of antibiotics.

Lilly continued to wipe down her boy's hot body. "Ben will be here soon," she looked up and smiled.

It had been a long few hours while she and the nursing staff battled to control Finn's fever.

Finn had been alternating from listless lethargy to bed shaking shivering as they continued to bathe him in tepid water. He was now laying bonelessly, his head lolling from side to side...

He hadn't really woken up at all, even when they stripped him of his clothing and inserted a Foley catheter; he had just remained lost in delirium as they tended him.

His poor condition scared Lilly but Jarred didn't seem too concerned. He had informed her that his white count was climbing, although slowly and he would soon respond to treatment. Lilly trusted him, knowing that he knew exactly what he was doing but it didn't stop her worrying and when Finn started to mumble and cry out, she quickly sat at his side.

"It's okay, It's okay," she soothed as she wiped down his chest, mindful of the port. "You're okay, just try and rest, sweetheart," she urged gently.

"Wanna go home," Finn started to sob and Lilly couldn't help the tears that sprang in her eyes.

"I want Grandpi, I want Grandpi." Finn continued to mumble, his whole body moving restlessly.

Tim looked up from his work. "Would you like us to contact his Grandfather?" He offered.

Lilly quickly cleared her throat. "N-no no," she managed to smile, knowing that would be an impossible task. "He lives in a...He lives a long way away," she stuttered.

"We could get him on the phone if you like," Tim shrugged.

"No. We'll be alright won't we Finny." She dipped her cloth the cloth again and dabbed the sweat of her son's forehead, praying that Ben would hurry up.

He would know what to say.

She felt so out of depth.

Xxx

"Let's get your hood up," Ben reached and pulled Connie's hood up and knelt to fasten her coat buttons.

It was absolutely pouring with rain outside.

He felt marginally better for his shower, his fever had definitely dropped and although he felt very weak, he was almost confident that the worse was over.

"There we go," he managed to give his daughter a shaky smile before struggling to his feet, having then to steady himself on the wall of the lobby when wave dizziness hit him. After taking a few deep breaths to ward off what was now a dimming world, he grabbed Connie's hand.

"Come on, sweetie," he urged softly and led her into the cold wet morning, with one arm wrapped tightly around his still rolling stomach, his confidence that the worse was over wavering as he took stumbling steps in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's better," Tim smiled over at Lilly. "His temperature is down another degree," he stated, placing the temperature probe back in its holster. "The antibiotic's look like they're beginning to work."

"Thank goodness," Lilly sighed, wringing out her cloth and folding it half. She then placed it on what seemed to her was her boys still too warm forehead and stumbled back into her chair.

Finn's sleep was much more restful and she smiled as she watched Tim place a fresh blanket over him and tuck him in.

"He'll sleep now," the nurse confirmed confidently before moving to the end of the bed and grabbing Finn's chart to note his findings in. "Mr Freeman will be doing his rounds soon," he told Lilly. "I'm sure he will be much happier with things," he grinned.

"It has been a very long night," Lilly sighed again, tucking her loose curls up under her surgical cap once more. Although the olive green gown, mask and cap were all very comfortable, she did find the outfit to be a nuisance when it came to her unruly hair.

She saw Tim's eyes crinkle in mirth in the gap between his own mask and cap when he watched her struggle. "It's not funny," she grouched light heartedly. "Do they not come in bigger sizes?"

"Are you saying that your head is too big, Mrs Ashton," Tim snorted.

"No, Indeed I am not, nurse Matthews," Lilly retorted with a huff. "You would complain to if you had to deal with hair like mine."

"I'm sure I would," Tim placated sarcastically. "I'm sure Mr Ashton will not have the same amount of trouble as you," he added, gathering his things together.

"Well, that is because he has hardly any hair at all," Lilly shrugged with a grin.

"I'll tell him you said that." Tim placed all his rubbish on a tray and started to make his way out of the room.

"You do that," Lilly called as he left. "He will be here soon!" She added, straining to see past the retreating nurse, hoping to see her husband strolling down the corridor but, when there was no sign of him she sat back again.

When Finn moaned slightly and turned to face her, she smoothed his covers and leant over to kiss his forehead, happy to find that Tim had been right. Finn was much cooler.

She just wanted her husband to come and relive her now so she could get some rest herself and willed Ben to hurry up.

xxx

By the time they reached the hospital, father and daughter were both soaked through.

Ben was shivering violently with Connie skipping at his side as they made their way down the corridor to the crèche. The cool rain had felt wonderful against his overheated skin for a while but as his temperature started to climb again he found he just couldn't stop the shivers that wracked his aching body.

"It's a Susie day today," Connie started to pull away when she spotted Susie Campbell, the duty nursery nurse.

"Hold on Connie," Ben pulled her back. "Let's get you out of these wet things first." He knelt down and started to undo her coat buttons, blinking back the sweat that was falling into his eyes and taking deep breaths to ward off the dimness that tugged at the edge of his visions.

"I'm going now." Connie quickly shrugged the coat off and skipped into the play area. Ben remained on his haunches, trying to figure if he was going to pass out or not but, when his world slowly came back into focus, he stood on shaking legs, hung Connie's dripping coat up and managed to return the smile and wave Susie gave him.

After bouncing off the corridor a couple of times, he made it to the elevator and pressed the number seven, resting his burning forehead on the cool metal rim as he waited for it to come.

When the door opened, he smiled at the people leaving before walking to the back of the elevator, thankful that he was the only one in elevator when the door closed.

He slowly sank down so he was on his haunches again and rested his head in his hands. He just wanted to sleep and feel better but when the elevator shuddered as it started to ascend the movement wracked his nausea up tenfold and he closed his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on keeping the little that was left of his stomach contents.

When the bell pinged and the door opened, he was feeling so sick that he thought he'd barely make it to a bathroom on time.

He pushed himself upright, took some deep breaths and staggered out, his hand resting against the wall as he made his way down the corridor leading to Finn's room.

Jarred, after seeing Ben exit the elevator, placed his file down and hurried to meet him. "Ah, Mr Ashton, I'm glad I caught you," he smiled.

Ben managed to straighten slightly although nausea still churned his stomach. "Is there a problem, Mr Freeman?" He asked, blinking back his dimming world again.

"Well, Finn has had a bad night," Jarred started to explain and, although Ben could see his mouth working, he couldn't actually hear him over the roaring in his ears.

"W-what?" He stuttered, listing to his side slightly.

"Mr Ashton, Ben – what's wrong?"

Ben could hear Jarred call his name in the distance but couldn't respond because of the pain and nausea assailing his stomach.

"Gonna be..." he clamped his hand over his mouth and rushed into the nearest bathroom with Jarred close on his tail.

As he lurched himself at the toilet he could hear someone calling for help.

Wave after wave of nausea and pain continued to wash over him and, as he started to vomit, he felt strong hands holding him up and was very grateful.

Xxx

"I need you to get an ER attendant up here stat!" Jarred called over his shoulder before turning his attention to Ben who was now writhing in obvious serious pain after vomiting violently.

"Mr Ashton? Ben—can you hear me?" He urged, gently patting Ben's cheek. "What's wrong, Mr Ashton."

"Ate, some dodgy chicken, I t-think," Ben managed tell him as he curled into a ball.

"Okay," Jarred nodded in understanding and patted Ben's shoulder. "Hang in there," he said before hurrying into the corridor and snagging the first nurse that came running to his hail. "I need a gurney and a spare room," he told her. "And, where the hell is the ER attending?" He snapped before rushing back to Ben's side.

Within minutes, they had loaded Ben onto a gurney and were pushing him towards one of the private rooms.

"Nice of you to join us," Jarred greeted Doctor Williams sarcastically as the ER intern jogged alongside them.

Noah Williams ignored the jibe and placed his hand on Ben's forehead. "What's going on?" He turned to ask Jarred.

"Well, judging by the high fever and vomiting, plus the fact he managed to tell me he'd eaten some dodgy chicken, I would hazard a guess that young Mr Ashton here is suffering from a nasty case of food poisoning," Jarred shrugged nonchalantly. "Mind you, I'm not an expert in this field so I suggest you do your own examination," he added as he helped lift Ben onto a bed.

Noah rolled his eyes with a sigh and then shooed Jarred to one side. "I have this, Mr Freeman," he told him, reaching to place his stethoscope round his neck. "Right," he turned to the nursing staff. "Let's get his clothes off and see what's going on," he sighed. "I'll need a stool sample and blood cultures as soon as is possible," he added and then, after Ben's shirt was removed he placed his hands on his abdomen and Ben groaned loudly, curled up in a ball and started to rock again.

Noah quickly with drew his hands. "I want an IV in place stat. Fluids running and he can have a small amount of Morphine for the pain," he ordered and then turned to Jarred again.

"Is he visiting someone?" He asked, taking a step back to allow the nurses to continue their work.

"Yes, his son is in isolation with Neutropenic fever after a dose of Chemo," Jarred informed.

"Well, he needs to be admitted," Noah sighed. "I'll make arrangements for him to be transferred to County."

"Can't you just treat him here?" Jarred shrugged, leaning against the wall, allowing a nurse to push past him.

"This is a children's hospital, Mr Freeman," Noah reminded but Jarred just shrugged again.

"I think that it is in my patient's best welfare to have his father close by. We are not busy on the unit at the moment and I am more than confident that we can handle a case of food poisoning Doctor Williams."

"Well, "Noah thought for a moment. "If you are sure, Mr Freeman," he finally stated. "Does he have a partner we have to contact?"

"Ah, that's another tiny problem," Jarred admitted with a sad smile. "His wife is with their son, under barrier conditions. The last thing we need her to do, is come into contact with her husband for a while in case this bug turns out to be catching."

"Well – I'll leave that little problem with you," Noah grinned, enjoying bamboozling the senior consultant. "I need to tend to my patient." He drew the curtains round Ben's bed, shutting Jarred out and turned to the nurse who was stood with the morphine syringe in her hand waiting for him to check the dose.

"Okay, Alice. Let's get him medicated..."

Xxx

Jarred doodled as he waited for someone to answer his call. He seemed to have been left hanging for ages and after placing his pen down, he picked up the card he'd been given double check the number, figuring that he'd missed dialled. He was just about to put the phone down to try again when someone finally answered.

"Cheyenne Mountain."

"Ah, right yes. I need to speak to," Jarred turned the card over. "General Hank Landry," he read out the name at the bottom of the card and then leant back in his chair. "Can you tell him that Jarred Freeman, senior oncologist overseeing the care of Finn Ashton needs to speak to him urgently?"

"Yes sir. Stand by."

Jarred sighed when he was put back on hold but thankfully, he was answered straight away this time.

"General Landry.

"Ah, General my name is Jarred Freeman and I'm the senior Oncologist at the children's hospital. We have your name as an emergency contact for the Ashton family."

"Is there a problem."

"Well, I think the family needs some support at the moment."

"Go on."

"Young Finn's condition has deteriorated slightly and, although I am confident that this is a mere blip in his treatment he does need isolation care for a while."

"I see."

"Well, normally it wouldn't be a problem but, unfortunately Mr Ashton was admitted to the hospital last night with a particularly nasty stomach bug."

"Goodness me, is he alright?"

"He is in the right place." Jarred kept his response non-committal as he hadn't had an update about Ben's condition from Doctor Williams just yet. "Bottom line is General," he decided to cut to the chase. "Mrs Ashton is with Finn in isolation and with Mr Ashton incapacitated at the moment there is no one to care for their young daughter."

"Is Constance alright?"

"She is fine and playing happily in the hospital crèche," Jarred reassured. "But it does look as if Benjamin will be staying with us for a few days at least and Lilly has to stay with Finn so could you organ..."

"I'll sort things out this end."

There was a pause in the conversation which Jarred knew was for the General to make arrangements. After a couple of minutes, he was back on the phone.

"Doctor Jackson and Major Carter will be given leave of absence for a few days to care for Constance."

"Do they have clearance?"

"Yes, of course. They should be at the hospital in a couple of hours. Is that alright?"

"That is fine. I would be grateful if they reported to my office, I know Doctor Jackson has visited Finn so he should know where it is."

"I will tell them."

"Thank you."

"Please tell the Ashtons that we are all thinking of them."

"Of course."

"If there are any other problems, please do not hesitate to call again."

"I won't, Thank you."

"No – thank you."

Jarred sighed as he discounted the call. It wasn't a perfect solution but it would do and, after taking a swig of his coffee, he picked the phone up again and called the nurses' station.

"Ah, Polly. Can you come to my office please?"

Xxx

"How's he doing?" Polly asked Tim when she entered Finn's room.

"Temp is down some and Freeman says his white count is improving. I'm just going to give him a Pegfilgrastim boost to help it along the way," Tim smiled before injecting the new drug into Finn's port. "Freeman has added it to his cocktail for all rounds of Chemo from now on."

"I thought he might," Polly nodded and watched as Finn turned is head with a groan before settling down again. "He's going to be uncomfortable for a while," she sighed, knowing full well that the drug came with some pretty nasty side effects.

"Yes he is," Tim agreed "but, come tomorrow he'll be bouncing off the walls, you know that," he grinned.

"Ah, the joys of high white count," Polly grinned back, patted Tim on the shoulder and then glanced over to the sofa under the window where Lilly was curled up, fast asleep. "How long has Lilly been sleeping?" She asked softly.

"She's had a good couple of hours now," Tim informed, disposing his used syringe in a sharps box. "Do we know what's happened to Mr Ashton? I promised I'd find out and let her know."

"That's what I'm here for," Polly sighed sadly, patted Tim on the shoulder again and crossed to sit at Lilly's side. "Lilly?" She gently shook her arm and was then surprised when Lilly immediately woke up and sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong? Finn?" Lilly quickly scanned the room.

"It's okay. He is doing as well as expected," Polly soothed, rubbing Lilly's knee to calm her. "We are just giving him some of our secret super duper drugs and he'll be feeling much better soon."

"Good, good," Lilly sighed, slumping back in the corner, adjusting her mask as it had been dislodged in her panic.

"Actually," Polly cleared her throat. "It's your husband we are concerned about at the moment," she admitted and Lilly immediately leaned forward again.

"Where is he? Is he all right? What's happened?"

"It's okay, try and calm down," Polly urged softly. "He's picked up a nasty stomach bug and was admitted a few hours ago after dropping Constance off at the crèche."

"Is Constance alright?"

"We have given her a good going over and she is just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be," Polly smiled knowing that they still needed confirmation of what exactly was wrong with Ben and needed to ascertain that, if it was food poisoning, whether Connie eat the same thing as her father. At the moment, she was not showing any sighs so no one was concerned.

"Can I see Ben?" Lilly swung her legs off the sofa but Polly placed her hand on her knee to halt her movement.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but we cannot risk you being contaminated. You need to stay with Finn."

"But..."

"You know I'm right, if you fall sick with the same bug there will be no one to support Finn through the next few, what are going to be, difficult hours for him."

Lilly sat back with a sign again, knowing that Polly was, of course, right. Hopefully Ben just had a twenty-four hour bug and that the Doctors would quickly sort him out. Of course, though – those twenty-four hours would be time where Connie would not have anyone.

"What about Constance if I can't leave Finn?"

"Constance is in hand. Doctor Jackson and Major Carter are going to look after her."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Mr Freeman has just arranged everything with General Landry. Daniel and Sam are on their way over as we speak."

"And, they don't mind?"

"Of course they don't. Your daughter is in good hands," Polly reassured and then glanced over at Finn who was beginning to whimper and toss and turn. "I think your boy needs his mom," she smiled sadly.

"Yes, of course," Lilly followed Polly's gaze and her heart broke when Finn started to sob her name.

"M-mami."

"I right here Finny, I'm right here," she crossed to his side and took his hand in hers. "I'm not going anywhere my love."

xxx

"How are you doing Mr Ashton?"

Ben was shuffling back from yet another trip to the bathroom with a nurse pushing his drip and lending support with a well placed hand on his arm. The relentless diarrhoea was leaving him feeling weak and exhausted and by the time he reached his bed, he was dripping in sweat and very grateful for the help that the nurse gave him.

"I feel awful," Ben finally answered Doctor Williams as he flopped onto his back and rested his arm over his eyes.

"Well," Doctor Williams sighed as he flicked through Ben's test results. "I'm not surprised. You have a nasty case of salmonella poisoning, Mr Ashton."

"Thought so," Ben mumbled, rubbing his burning stomach as it began to churn yet again. "Damn chicken."

"Did anyone else eat the chicken do you know?"

"I don't know, don't think so. Not yesterday. It was left over's from a day or so," Ben inched up slightly and continued to rub his stomach. "Thank goodness Connie didn't like it," he stated wearily as he rested his head back against his pillows and licked his dry lips. He was so thirsty and was just about to ask for a drink when he suddenly realised that his daughter was all alone.

"God. Connie is on her own, I need to go and see her!" He started to swing his legs over the bed.

"Constance is fine," Noah quickly reassured, easing his patient back on the bed.

"But, there's no one to look after her," Ben complained, struggling weakly against the Doctor's hands that gently pinned his shoulders. "Lilly is with Finn. God. Finn, Mr Freeman said he had a bad night. I've got to see him too."

Noah increased the pressure on Ben's shoulders. "You are in no condition to go anywhere," he sighed. "Mr Freeman told me to tell you that Finn was beginning to improve and your wife is with him. Doctor Jackson and Major Carter are on their way to the hospital to care for Constance who is more than happy at the crèche at the moment. You need to rest, Mr Ashton."

"But..."

"Your family is in good hands, I assure you, please just rest."

Ben frowned at the Doctor for a while, panting in response to the stress of the situation. But as the information penetrated into his fever-fogged mind, he sank back in his pillows again, feeling exhausted yet relived. Doctor Williams was right, his family were in good hands but it didn't stop him feeling guilty.

"What a mess," he groaned, his arm covering his eyes again. "I've been so stupid."

"No you haven't," Doctor Williams patted his shoulder. "It's just one of those things that happen sometimes," he shrugged and picked up Ben's chart. "Right, I'm going to give you something else for your diarrhoea and then hopefully you can get some rest."

"Thanks," Ben mumbled. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep but the never ending trips to the bathroom prevented any rest at all. Mind you, so did the continual nausea and when another wave suddenly washed over him, he reached for the bowl at his side which hadn't long been washed out and prepared himself.

"I'll get you something for your nausea too," Doctor Williams sighed as Ben quickly began to vomit again.

The Doctor stood to one side to allow one of the nurses to support the patient and gathered Ben's notes, feeling extremely sorry for the Ashton family.

They needed a break.

Xxx

Well, that break was not going to come from Finn at the moment!

The Pegfilgrastim injection had given him the very unpleasant side effect of bone pain on top of everything else and he lay, curled up in his mother's arms, sobbing.

"I know it hurts, my love," Lilly soothed as she gently rocked him, being mindful of all the lines and equipment that came out of her son's weakened body. She glanced up at Tim who was hanging another bag of fluid. "Is there anything stronger you can give him for the pain?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not," Tim replied sadly. "He's maxed out for pain relief but we do have a good trick for when this happens," he smiled. "How'd ya fancy a nice bed bath Finster?"

When Finn just groaned in response, Lilly answered for him. "That sounds lovely," she nodded.

"Right, I'll get everything together. A relaxing massage will do his joints the world of good," Tim smiled giving Lilly's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Do you want me to put the television on for you before I go?"

"Yes please," Lilly nodded. "I think we're ready for the next Harry Potter story, don't you Finn?"

"Uh huh," Finn managed to nod and turn his head.

Lilly rearranged his lines and tightened her hold when he continued to softly cry in pain. She knew that he was trying so hard to deal with everything bravely and her heart broke for him, she just felt so powerless.

As the title music to the movie came on, she kissed the top of her son's bald head. "Here we go Finny. Another adventure will come to life."

Finn gripped her arm, shifted slightly and then settled in her arms, grunting every now and then to try to cope with the pain. Lilly pulled the sheet up to cover his still too warm body and started to relax, hoping that Finn would do the same.

He was so tired.


	9. Chapter 9

"Right, Finster, let's get this show on the road hey." Tim turned to paused the movie and made way for the nurse to place the bowl of soapy water on the rollaway table. "We've got lots of nice bubbles and some fluffy warm towels," he smiled at Finn who was still in his mother's arms, still grunting in pain although he was much calmer and his tears had stopped.

"Okay," Tim continued, moving to Lilly's side. "I'm gonna lift you so Lucy here can place a plastic sheet and some towels under you. We don't want to get the bed wet now do we?" He reached down and gently plucked Finn out of his mother's arms, soothing him when he cried out in pain. "Won't be long," he promised and Lilly quickly climbed down and helped the nurse ready the bed.

"Down you go," Tim just as gently placed Finn down; re arranged his wires and pulled his sheet down to his waist. He then pulled the table closer, dipped one sponge in and handed it to Lilly.

"Okay, mom you can do that side and I'll do this."

Tim and Lilly then started to sponge down the hot body, Lilly taking lead from Tim when he applied pressure to his massage and, slowly but surely Finn started to relax.

"You're doing just great, Finster," Time praised as Finn sighed in relief. The nurse knew that a soapy bath always did the sick child the power of good when bone pain struck.

By then end of the bath, Finn lay boneless on the bed, his eyes at half-mast.

Tim smiled at Lilly. "We'll just change the bed and he should sleep now," he whispered.

"Okay," Lilly whispered back and between them, they soon had Finn changed into a fresh gown and tucked up in a clean bed. And, by the time the sound of Harry and his friends doing battle with Voldemort filled the room again, Finn was snoring softly.

"I'll leave you to it." Tim double checked all of Finn's lines and then crossed to close the blinds. The day was still dull and rainy; it was time to shut it out.

"Try and rest while he does," he told Lilly and then wheeled his equipment out of the room.

Lilly pulled up the comfortable armchair, sat next to her slumbering son and, after taking note of how far they were into the movie, aimed the remote and paused it again.

There was no way she was going to watch it without her boy!

With one hand holding Finns, she rested her head back and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful and within no time, she found herself drifting off, feeling happier about her son's condition but wishing she knew more about her husband's though.

xx

Ben was aware of someone sitting at his bedside and for one fleeting second he thought it was Lilly, but after managing to open his gritty eyes, he turned and softly smiled at Daniel who was sat flicking through a magazine.

"Hey Daniel," he greeted wearily.

Daniel immediately put his magazine down and leant forward. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap," Ben admitted as he turned onto his side to face his friend, the action pulling his IV painfully. "I did something stupid," he sighed, moving his arm slightly to release the pressure. "I'm not used to food over here anymore," he sighed again. "Everything is so fresh on Mandana, this would never have happened there."

"Well, the good thing is that you were in the right place when it did," Daniel shrugged with a smile.

Ben knuckled his eyes, still feeling exhausted even after his long nap. "Well, I'm not much use to my family like this am I?" He grouched.

"Finn is sleeping comfortably with Lilly dozing at his side. He's doing better, Ben," Daniel assured. "And I'm just going to fetch Constance; Sam is waiting for us at the apartment and has hopefully prepared us a nice supper."

Ben groaned and rubbed his stomach. "Please Daniel, don't mention food, I beg you."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Daniel apologised and then glanced at his watch. "Listen, I've gotta go Benny. I don't want to keep your daughter waiting," he grinned.

"That sounds wrong on many levels," Ben mumbled inching down in bed and pulling his covers up to his shoulders. "Take care of my Connie boo."

"We will, don't worry. Just concentrate on getting better, buddy."

"Uh huh," Ben nodded slowly and closed his eyes, feeling so much happier that things were in hand.

Now, if he could just kick this illness, they would be back on track again.

Xxx

"Hi honey, we're home!"

Sam poked her head round the kitchen wall and rolled her eyes at Daniel's quip before opening her arms for Connie who was standing in the hallway, holding Daniel's hand. "Hey sweetie, are you hungry," she smiled and Connie instantly let Daniel's hand go and ran to her.

"Sam!" She grinned as Sam picked her up and gave her a cuddle. "Why is you here?"

"I'm here because your Papi is poorly and Finn needs your Mami. Daniel and I are going to look after you for a couple of days."

"That is so cool!"

"Yes it is," Sam nipped Connie's nose playfully and then carried her over to the stove. "Right, I've got some nice carrot soup and some good old Earth burgers cooking. How does that sound?"

"It aint like that yucky stew Papi wanted me to eat and that did make 'im poorly is it?"

"Not it's not. I've made it all myself today," Sam preened, almost feeing proud of herself. Although she knew the basics, cooking had never been her strong points, until Cassandra came into her life. Since then, she had experimented more and could now rustle up some pretty nice food if she had the time and time was one thing they had at the moment.

"Why don't you go and wash up. Food will be on the table in five minutes," Sam smiled and put Connie down. "You too, Daniel," she called over her shoulder as she turned to stir the soup again.

It was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes now as he took Connie by the hand. "Come on, little lady. We'd best do as we're told hey!"

Sam turned and smiled sweetly. "If you hurry up we'll have time for a film afterwards. You're going to love Beauty and the Beast, Connie."

"Oh, the joy," Daniel grouched as a very excited Connie then tugged him towards the bathroom.

It was going to be a long couple of days.

xxx

The night was long for one of the Ashton men.

Ben lay on his side, gripping a strategically placed bowl for all he was worth.

As the evening had progressed, his temperature had begun to climb again leaving him feeling miserable and uncomfortable.

The diarrhoea and vomiting had returned and none of the medication seemed to touch it anymore.

He just lay, watching the rain trickle down the large windows and the moon disappear then reappear from behind the clouds. The sky here on Earth looked very different than on Mandana, the fact that there was only one moon made it seem so very dark to Ben, in fact, his mood matched the blackness of the night.

Every time there was an alarm bell and activity in the hall wall, he assumed it was Finn that was in trouble. He had called out several times to check but no one had answered him and he was so afraid.

He just wanted to see his boy for himself. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. What if he was slipping away...?

He almost felt paralyzed in fear all of a sudden, his heart was racing but as he pushed himself up in bed to go to his son, awful dizziness hit. Grabbing the rails of the bed tightly, he hung his head but was helpless to stop his vision from dimming. Knowing he was on the verge of passing out, he reached for his emergency button and pressed it several times.

Knowing the following footsteps were for him, he flopped back in bed and closed his eyes to the dimming world.

The door slammed and the overhead light shone down on him.

"Mr Aston?" A nurse's voice came from a far. "What's wrong?"

"I feel f-faint," Ben stuttered and his bed was instantly raised into an upright position and his head gently eased downwards.

"Take some deep breaths," the nurse urged as she pressed the bell again. "Well done. That's it, in and out," she praised before turning to the nurse who answered her hail. "Can you fetch the duty doc, Jen? He's burning up."

Ben was aware of the other nurse running out of the room as the first nurse kept telling him to keep breathing. He felt absolutely dreadful and knew by the fact that he'd stopped sweating, he was in trouble.

"Okay, Mr Ashton," Jarred hurried to Ben's side. "What's going on?"

"He feels faint and his temperature is very high," the nurse answered for him as Ben continued to concentrate on not passing out.

"Let's get a temp then nurse, you know your job. Just try and relax Ben."

"No, no," Ben mumbled, shaking his head as the thermometer was placed in his ear. "You can't be here. You might catch it. F-fin needs you m-more."

"Young Finn is doing fine. He has the immune system of an ox now," Jarred reassured and, when the thermometer bleeped and he took it out and read the reading. "You have a very high temperature, Mr Ashton. You need me more than your son at the moment. Keep taking those deep breaths."

Jarred turned to the nurse again. "What is he having for his fever?" He asked.

The nurse picked up Ben's chart and handed it to the consultant. "Acetaminophen and Motrin piggybacked sir," she informed him.

"Well, I don't think that's working, do you?" Jarred stated as he browsed the file. "Let's get some tepid water and ice packs ready. If there is no improvement after that, I will order a cooling blanket.

"Yes sir."

"Right," Jarred read the chart for a while. "How long has he been vomiting now?" He asked.

"About 48 hours, sir."

"Diarrhoea?"

"The same."

"Okay. He is losing more fluids than we're giving him right now. Let's alter the Imodium to the max dosage and switch him to Zofran for the nausea. Also, add Cipro 250 to his antibiotic cocktail."

"Yes sir."

Jarred gently eased Ben back against his pillows and grabbed his stethoscope. "I'm just going to listen to your heart, Ben," he told him and pulled his gown down slightly. After listening for a few seconds, he eased Ben forward again and moved the bell of the stethoscope over his back.

"Okay, you're throwing a few PVC's there," he sighed, easing his patient back again.

"I f-feel d-dreadful," Ben panted as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sure you do. Just try and relax." Jarred reached for the oxygen mask, untangled the cord, placed it over his patient's mouth and switched it on. "Take some deep breaths," he urged and Ben sucked greedily on the cool oxygen.

"Right, I need a heart monitor set up stat," he turned to the nurse again. "I'm not happy about the PVC's he's throwing. Push the fluids and I'm going to add in potassium. Tepid sponge bath followed by ice packs in the groin, armpits and nape. I'll sort go to the pharmacy to sort the drug changes out myself."

"Yes sir."

Ben sat, propped up in bed; still panting in an endeavour to get enough oxygen as the room quickly emptied of medical personel and, when he was alone he turned to face the window.

The sun was just peeping through the mountains, illuminating them in a golden glow. The rain had stopped and the birds were calling to the dawn.

If he hadn't felt so incredibly ill, it would have been a truly wonderful sight.

Xxx

"Hey, you're cheating!"

"No I'm not!"

"Am too!"

Animated conversation coming from Finn's bed drew Lilly out of her sleep. She sat and stretched while beaming at the sight of her boy, sitting up playing Battleships with Polly. He looked so much better!

"Good morning," she greeted as she continued to stretch.

"Morning, Mami," Finn turned and grinned. "We're playing Battleships and Polly is cheating."

"I so am not," Polly reached and nipped Finn's nose. "You weren't watching, young Finster," she teased.

Lilly stood and went to Finn's side. "You look so much better, Finny," she smiled and placed as kiss on Finn's head, which was covered by his air force cap once more.

"I feel better," Finn nodded enthusiastically. "I'm really hungry and have been waiting for you to stop dozing so we could have breakfast together."

"You were?" Lilly grinned. "Really?"

"Yup, young Finster is correct," Polly nodded as she placed the battleship pieces back in the box. "I'll go and rustle something up for you both," she smiled. "I won't be long," she added, winking over at Lilly. "Told you he had some super duper drugs," she mouthed before putting the game away and leaving the room.

Lilly smiled as she watched her go and then sat next to her boy and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, sweetheart."

"Me too, "Finn nodded and then reached for the TV remote. "Have we got time for some more Harry Potter?" He asked, turning to grin at his mother.

"Of course we do," Lilly nodded and rested back in bed, pulling her son with her. "Press away, Finny" she ordered and Finn pressed start and mother and son soon lost themselves in the wonderful world of Hogwarts.

Today was a bright new day.

Xxx

"Why don't you go and shower while Mr Freeman does his checks, Lilly," Polly suggested when Jarred and his team walked into the room.

Breakfast with her son had been wonderful and Lilly would kill for a shower and change of clothes. "Is it alright for me to leave?" She asked, knowing that she'd been advised not to when Finn had been so ill.

"Yes, it's fine," Polly assured. "Finn's white count is much better so we don't need to barrier nurse anymore." She demonstrated the fact by removing her own gown and cap.

"Actually," Jarred intervened as he looked up from Finn's chart. "I think your husband would appreciate a visit after you have showered Mrs Aston. He is not doing well at the moment."

"Oh?" Lilly frowned, instantly worried about Ben.

"He's had a tough night and is still most unwell this morning."

"Is it alright for me to visit, I mean, I don't want to catch his bug and pass it on to Finn."

"No, it's fine. We have indentified the source and, unless Finn eats the same chicken Mr Ashton did, he is in no danger of catching it now."

"Oh, right. I see."

"Just don't stay too long, he needs to rest as much as possible," Jarred advised and then turned his attention to his patient. "Well, young man," he grinned. "It looks like our wonder drugs have done you the power of good!"

Lilly watched the interplay between the Oncologist and her boy for a while, before going in search of a shower and some fresh clothing.

She had to now shift her concern from her little man to her big man, with a little bit left for her girl if there was any.

Xxx

"Hi, I'm Sam Carter and I'm dropping Constance Ashton off for the day." Sam handed the nursery nurse her confirming papers and stood to one side.

While she waited for the nurse to get clearance, she knelt at Connie's side and undid her coat. "Now, you've got your lunch in your bag and Daniel will try and come and see you later."

"'Kay Sam," Connie smiled, pulling her arm out of her coat.

"Have fun and we'll watch another film later."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Major Carter?"

Sam stood and addressed the nurse again, "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine," the nurse assured and then held her hand out for Connie. "Come on young Constance," she greeted. "You're just in time for cake cooking."

"Have a good day," Sam called and waved as Connie skipped as she entered the crèche.

"I will!" She called back and Sam stood and watched her until she was out of sight. Although she wasn't in the least maternal, having decided that her career was more important that children, she couldn't help but feeling quite emotional. It was almost as if she was waving her own little girl off for her first day at school.

The thought made her shudder a little and she wrapped her coat around her and chuckled to herself as she went to find someone to give her an update on Finn and Ben's condition.

Maybe the shudder of horror meant she wasn't as quite as maternal she thought she was.

Xxx

"Oh, Ben," Lilly gasped as she pulled up a chair and took Ben's hand in hers. Her husband looked terrible.

Her shower had been wonderful and she felt so much better for the change of clothing but, as she placed her hand on Ben's forehead the heat of the fever that poured off him made her kick herself for not coming straight to his side.

Ben was obviously very sick. The machinery that surrounded him was testament to that. She recognised that his heart rate was too fast, his fever high and even in just two days, it was obvious that he'd lost weight. Weight he couldn't afford to lose.

When Ben mumbled her name and turned to face her, she tried to flash him a reassuring smile.

"Hey you," she greeted. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you."

"D-don't be s-stupid," Ben muttered, reaching up to fiddle with the nasal prongs which were now providing his oxygen. "You needed to be with Finn. H-how is he?"

"He's doing so much better which is more than I can say for you." Lilly reached and ran her hand through Ben's sweaty hair. "What happened Ben?"

"I did something stupid," Ben sighed, shifting in bed slightly when his stomach cramped. "I...I..." he gritted his teeth, expecting the pain to escalated but when it didn't he relaxed back against his pillows again. "I ate some chicken that was off," he continued, rubbing his stomach, which remained unsettled.

"I don't understand. What do you mean 'off'?"

"I mean that, I forgot that here on Earth, food isn't as well cooked and persevered as on Mandana. The chicken, because it was a few days old, poisoned me..."

"Poisoned you?" Lilly frowned.

"It contained a bug that caused me to become sick," Ben bought his hand up to knuckle his eyes. He was still so tired. "It will soon be out of my system and I'll be feeling so much better."

"Well, you certainly are sick at the moment. I do believe you have more lines than our son." Lilly glanced at the readouts on the monitors. "And your temperature is much higher than Finn's, let alone you heart rate. Why are they monitoring that?" Lilly reached and traced one of the pads on Ben's heaving chest.

"Because I was dehydrated and my heart wasn't happy."

"You mean, that you vomited so much that you became dehydrated?"

"Vomiting, diarrhoea...lots of it," Ben admitted with a groan, swallowing deeply at the thought.

"So, you're saying that, even with Earth medicine, this sickness bug has been so bad that you have needed such intensive nursing. What if this happens on Mandana? Hundreds of elderly and the young would not survive such a bug."

"It won't happen on Mandana," Ben licked his dry lips and closed his eyes, feeling hot and extremely weak. "The people on Earth have contaminated their food supply because of mass production and cost so much that they have caused this hardship."

"Well, that's just ridiculous!"

"I know," Ben sighed. His head was beginning to pound and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What if Finn had been with you and eaten the chicken?" Lilly continued, oblivious to her husband's suffering. "If he were to have contracted this, as sick as he is, there is no way he would have survived."

"I know," Ben whispered, running one hand through his hair and the other clutching his stomach when it gurgled and cramped. "I'm sorry."

"I cannot believe this. I cannot believe that Earth people would be so stupid!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ben rolled his head from side to side, trying so hard not to be sick in front of Lilly. Of course she was right, he had been so stupid. "Please Lilly, I'm...I'm really tired," he lied. "I need to sleep."

"Yes, well – I'm tired as well! I have been with our son, day and night, as he cried out in pain and burned with fever!" Lilly spat, running a hand through her curls out of frustration to the situation. "I just don't know why you even attempted to visit our son. Why did you come anywhere near the hospital in the first place? You knew you were ill; you could have had a contagious bug, which you would have passed onto seriously sick children. You should have just phoned in to say that you were unwell. Learn from you preaching platon Aston, that is what you taught us on Mandana. Why didn't you think?"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"You could have put Finn's life in danger even more by your stupidity."

"I know, I'm sorry...please..." Ben felt so sick. "Please Lilly, go and see him. Tell him I'm sorry."

"You can tell him yourself," Lilly huffed as she stood. "And you can also explain to your daughter why you left her with strangers for the last two days."

"But, Lilly..."

"I-I'm so angry with you right now. I'm exhausted from caring for our son. I cannot be here, dealing with your stupidity." Lilly pushed her chair away and then stormed out of the room.

When Ben heard the door slam behind her, he reached for his bowl and sobbed as he started to dry heave once more.

Lilly was right.

He'd been so stupid. He felt awful; he could have killed their son and had abandoned their daughter, on a strange world in the hands of people she barely knew.

He deserved all he'd got.

Xxx

"Lilly?" Sam turned when Lilly ran past her, obviously very upset. "Hey wait up!" She called as she hurried after her. "What's wrong? Is it Finn?"

When Lilly stopped at the elevator, Sam caught up with her. "What's happened, Lilly?" She asked caringly, noting the tears running down her friends cheeks.

"Nothing," Lilly scrubbed angrily at her tears. "Everything, nothing – oh, I just don't know anymore." She began to openly sob and Sam pulled her in for a hug.

"Why don't we go and have a hot drink," she suggested and when Lilly managed to nod slowly, Sam steered her towards the unit's family lounge. She sat her down on one of the comfortably sofas and crossed to the vending machine to buy her a cup of sweetened tea.

"Here you go," she smiled as she handed her the plastic cup. "It's not the best but it's hot and sweet."

Lilly managed to give a shaky smiled back before taking a sip of tea.

Sam sat at her side just rubbing her friends arm until Lilly started to calm down some more. "What's happened, Lilly?" She ventured again and Lilly placed her cup on the coffee table and sat back with a heavy sigh.

"I'm just so tired," she admitted, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Sam reached into her pocket and gave her a handkerchief. "I can see that," she sympathized. "You must be so exhausted."

"I am. Finn has been so very ill and I've been on my own." Lilly dabbed at her tears and then blew her nose.

"But, he's improving now isn't he?"

"Yes he's through the worst of this complication but he's due his next round of chemo in a few days and is so weak."

"The doctor's know what they're doing, Lilly."

"Do they?" Lilly snorted. "I truly hope the doctors on this planet do, Samantha," she quickly lowered her voice low when another woman entered the room. "Because, you know what, my adorable Platon of a husband does not have a clue!"

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you mean?"

"What was Ben thinking?"

"About what?"

"Coming here, as sick as he was. He could have passed goodness knows what on to extremely ill children."

"Oh, Lilly. Come on. That's not fair. Ben was really unwell."

"Don't you think I know that but, he is supposed to be an expert, a person of great knowledge. He above all others should have known better!"

Sam rested her elbows on her knees, hung her head and sighed. "He probably wasn't thinking straight Lilly. You've both been under so much stress with Finn, leaving your world behind, balancing Connie's care. I should think that you're both absolutely exhausted. Also, I know how ill you can be with Salmonella poisoning. Ben's fever would have been pretty high and that was sure to cloud his judgements, you know that. Go easy on him; I'm sure he's as upset as you are." She turned to her friend to give her a quick reassuring smile and was horrified when Lilly's face suddenly crumpled.

"I j-just w-want to go h-home," she sobbed and Sam quickly took her in her arms again.

"I know you do, I know you do," she soothed. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright Lilly – you'll see."

She held her devastated friend in her arms and wished with all her heart that things would improved for the family soon.

They'd been through so much.

Xxx

Ben reached and pulled the heart pads off his chest, wincing in pain as he did. He then inched down the bed, grabbed his gown and was just about to remove his IV cannular when Jarred stormed into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Mr Ashton!" He scolded, hurrying to Ben's bedside.

"I n-need t-to b-e with my f-family," Ben stuttered as he started to struggle into his gown.

Jarred grabbed the gown off him and threw it on a chair. "You are going nowhere, Mr Ashton. You are going to calm down and lie back down."

Ben shook his head. "No I'm not, I n-need to see m-my son," he disagreed obstinately.

"Your son is just fine, sleeping in fact and I would very much like him to stay that way." Jarred stood, with his hands on his hips, just as obstinate.

"He needs me."

"No, what he needs is a father who is fit and well not one who would fall flat on his face if he took a step. Now, I suggest you lie back down or I will sedate you!"

"No you wouldn't," Ben snorted.

"Don't test me Mr Ashton. I am a man of my words."

Ben stared at Jarred, noted the stern look and firm set of his jaw and decided that, the way he felt right now, there was no point arguing. "I'm just letting them down," he sighed as he ducked his head.

Jarred echoed his sigh. "Come on," he then soothed as he helped Ben to lie down again. "I know things are tough at the moment," he smiled gently and reattached the heart monitor as Ben flung an arm over his eyes. "But, you are going to be no good to Finn when he needs you next unless you let yourself recover and you can only do that by resting." He reached and pulled the sheet up to Ben's shoulders. "He is in good hands at the moment and is doing nothing but sleeping so you can't do much for him anyway. Infact, I'm going to suggest that your wife goes home tonight, Finn knows us all well now so it's not like he's going to be left with strangers. You both need to rest as much as possible, his next round of Chemo is a few days away and round four is notoriously a hard one. We all need to be on top form."

"I j-just feel hopeless," Ben stuttered.

"I know you do but you are unwell. Please try and sleep, we are looking after your family, please be assured."

Ben thought for a moment. He knew what the consultant was saying was right; there was little he could do so he capitulate to Jarred's urging with a heavy sigh. "Okay."

"Good," Jarred smiled and then turned to check Ben's monitors. "Just relax; I'll be back in a while with some new ice packs. Your temp's back up."

Ben nodded, knowing by the pounding headache and the aching joints that he had a fever. The only good thing was that he hadn't vomited for a while now so, fingers crossed, maybe the worse was over now.

Yes, he would rest and do as he was told. He wanted to be well enough to help his boy through his next Chemo.

"Thank you, Mr Freeman," he removed his arm and managed to smile.

"Call me Jarred," Jarred shrugged and then patted Ben's shoulder. "I won't be long, Ben," he smiled. "Try and sleep."

Ben nodded again and then closed his dry gritty eyes.

It was time to stop being stupid.

His family would need him soon and until then he was going to do as he was told.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, let's see what we've got. Popcorn – check. Ridiculously large bar of chocolate – check. Pyjamas – check and a movie – check." Sam ticked of the required elements for a girls night in. "And, everything we need for a facial and pretty stuff to paint our nails." She added with a grin.

It was girls only at the apartment tonight. Lilly had, reluctantly, agreed to leave the hospital for the night. Finn had been sleeping most of the day and Jarred was happy with his condition so the promise of a home cooked meal by Sam and some quality time with her daughter had been welcoming thought. They had all enjoyed the delicious meal, courtesy of Sam's mom's secret meatloaf recipe, and it was now time to settle down with Connie to enjoy a film, Dumbo being the choice of the moment.

Daniel had left them to it. He'd decided to have his own boys night out and visit Ben in the hospital, knowing how down his friend was at the moment. He also knew that Ben and Lilly were not on the best of terms right now and wanted to offer the sick man some manly support if he could.

"We're missing something," Sam mused, "Ah, I know," she patted Lilly on the knee and then pushed off the sofa. "Wine! We can't have a girly night without a nice glass of something cold and alcoholic," she grinned and crossed to the kitchen

"Not for me," Lilly called after her. "I may be needed at the hospital."

Sam returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "One glass isn't going to hurt," she smiled as she placed them on the coffee table. "Budge up, Constance," she then gently urged the little girl who lay sprawled on the sofa. Connie grinned and clambered onto her mother's lap, dragging Muffin the bear with her.

Sam reached over and poured the wine. "Here you go," she handed Lilly a glass and then picked up the controls. "Right, are we all comfortable?" She asked and when Lilly and Connie both nodded, she pressed play.

"You're going to love this," she sighed as the familiar Disney castle logo and theme music started.

Hopefully, her friend would have a few hours escape from the stress and worry of the hospital. She needed it.

Xxx

Daniel stood in the doorway and watched as a nurse hung another bag of fluids.

Ben was lying on his side, staring out of the window, barely acknowledging her presence.

Daniel had had a quick word with Jarred and on his way in and the senior Oncologist had voiced his concerns about how depressed Ben seemed. Physically he was beginning to improve now. Although he still had a pretty high temperature, they had his vomiting under control, thankfully and he'd also been given the all clear, cardio wise. They'd put the PVC's down to being dehydrated, something they were dealing with by increased fluids and potassium.

Jarred had told him that he expected Ben to be tired and would sleep alot but he was growing concerned about his mood as he'd barely spoken two words to anyone all afternoon.

Daniel knew he had to do something about that and when the nurse smiled at him and beckoned him in; he cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe. "You up for a visitor, Benny?" He called.

Ben just shrugged in response but that didn't deter Daniel who just strode up to the bed, giving the nurse a smile as she passed him and placed the book he'd bought for Ben on the rollaway table. He then dragged a chair round so he was facing his friend. "Hey," he greeted. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," Ben sighed, still staring out the window.

"Mr Freeman thinks you're on the road to recovery now."

"Suppose so."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Suppose so."

Daniel sat back in his chair and pursed his lips, not really knowing what to say next. It was obvious that Ben didn't want to talk. Perhaps he should leave.

"Listen, you seem tired. I should go," he pushed up out of his chair, preparing to leave but a soft sob from his friend soon had him sitting back down again. "Ah, crap Benny," he grabbed his friend's hand. "It's not that bad."

Ben turned eyes full of tears to face Daniel. "Isn't it?" He sniffed.

"No, of course not," Daniel leaned in further.

"Tell me what's not bad then? What's not bad about my son, who is serious ill with Cancer, a statement that I thought I'd never ever say. Tell me what's not bad about me dragging my family away from their home, their loved ones? Tell me what's not bad about me abandoning them all because of my own stupidity?" He angrily brushed away the tears that poured down his face. "Because, you know what Daniel? It is bad; it's so, so bad!"

"Ben don't..."

"I can't even go to my son, to support my son, to tell him that everything is gonna be okay. I've let him down when he needed me the most."

"Ben..."

"Lilly was right. What the hell was I thinking! I was just going to barge into his room you know. I knew I was sick but I was selfishly going to spend time with my son without thought for his well being. What if...what if I'd he'd got sick because of me?"

"He didn't..."

"I know but he could have! I would never have forgiven myself Daniel – never!"

Daniel sighed and hung his head, struggling to know how to placate his obviously devastated friend. "I don't know what to say Ben," he admitted. "All I know," he lifted his head and stared Ben straight in the eye "is that you are a wonderful father and would never, knowingly hurt your son. You were really sick Ben, cut yourself some slack buddy."

"Lilly's so mad with me," Ben sighed, all fight leaving him all of a sudden.

"She'll be fine. She's just exhausted and worried as hell, it's understandable. Jarred managed to persuade her to leave the hospital tonight. She's in Sam's good hands and when I left, the girls were in their pyjamas, eating pop corn and watching a movie. She is just fine."

"Really?"

"Yup, really. I think there was talk of a glass of wine, for Lilly and Sam that is – I think Connie _maybe _a little young," Daniel joked with a wink.

Daniel's joking managed to put a slight smile on Ben's face. "I think she maybe _way_ too young, Daniel," he retorted with a soft chuckle.

"I don't know about that," Daniel shrugged nonchalantly and rested back in his chair with a grin. "I think that alot of babies on Abydos were given a dose of moonshine to make them sleep at night."

"Really?" Ben frowned and Daniel burst out laughing.

"Of course not! You don't really think that..."

"Okay, okay," Ben inched up in bed slightly, feeling so much brighter for the humours banter. "I knew you were joking."

"Of course you did Benny," Daniel snorted. "You should have seen your face..."

The two men then relaxed into conversation, Ben seeming much better for Daniel's company.

xxx

"You do know, Connie's asleep don't you," Sam nudged Lilly when the movie credits came on.

"She dropped off when Dumbo was being rocked by his mother," Lilly chuckled, reaching down to brush Connie's curls off her forehead. "She is going to be mad that she missed the end in the morning," she sighed, resting her head against the back of the sofa and turning her head to softly smile at her friend. "You haven't seen Constance when she's mad, have you?" She continued to chuckle.

"I don't know about that," Sam reached and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of wine and emptied what was left into their glasses. "She wasn't happy with me this morning when I told her she couldn't wear her pink fluffy dressing gown to the crèche," she laughed and rested back too. "She's a lovely girl," she added as she watched Connie as she mumbled in her sleep and then shifted slightly in Lilly's arms.

"She has her moments," Lilly agreed, nodding slowly as she too watched her daughter. "She's nothing like Finn you know. Finn is Ben through and through. He looks like Ben, talks like Ben and even walks like Ben," she sighed.

"I know, it's uncanny."

"Whereas Constance is me. She is fiery just like her mami. Poor Ben and Finn sure have their hands full with us girls." Lilly drained her glass and, careful of not disturbing her sleeping daughter, reached and placed it on the table. She leaned back again and closed her eyes, feeling quiet mellow thanks to the alcohol. "This whole experience is so surreal," she sighed sleepily.

"I'm sure it is," Sam nodded, taking a sip of wine.

"I mean, I'm sitting here, amongst all this luxury and finery longing to be at home in my pokey cottage with no heating, no lighting and barely a roof."

"Hasn't Ben fixed that yet?"

"No he hasn'," Lilly slurred slightly. "My husband tries hard but his hands aren't used to mam, um, manual labour," she hiccupped. "My husband's hands are used to, to healin' and carin' but, but he can't even help...he can't even help our son." Lilly lazily turned her head. "He feels so useless Sam, we both do. Our poor boy." A single tear fell down Lilly' cheek. "He doesn't know what's goin' on. He doesn't know how sick he really is, that he might, that he might..."

Sam reached and placed her hand on Lilly's arm. "It's alright, Lilly," she soothed. "Finn is in the best place, Mr Freeman and his team know just what they're doing and he has the best support in the world, in both worlds," she corrected with a smile.

"I was so horrible to Ben," Lilly sobbed. "He didn't deserve what I said to him. He is a wonderful father."

"I know, I know."

"I'm just so tired Sam. So tired of trying to be strong, so tired of watching Finn disappearing before my eyes – it hurts so much, so very much."

"Shh, shh, it will be alright." Sam eased Lilly's head on to her shoulder. "You don't have to be strong on your own, we're all here for you, I promise. You're not alone."

Xxx

"Goodness me!" Daniel chuckled, "how many kisses are you putting?"

"Well, there's one from me, one from Mami, from Connie, Grandmi, Grandpi, Uncle Niall, Auntie Cara, Sophie, Rachael," Finn counted off the kisses on the piece of card he was drawing on. "Do you think that's enough?" He frowned, chewing on the end of his marker pen. Daniel reached and placed his hand over Finn's.

"That's more than enough," he smiled.

"What about you, Sam, Carolyn..."

"No. It should just be your family."

After spending time with Ben, Daniel had dropped in to see Finn and knowing how down both father and son were, had suggested that Finn might like to do his Papi a drawing. He'd had a word with Polly and she'd checked with Jarred to see if it would be okay for Finn to go and hold the drawing up at Ben's window and the Oncologist had agreed as long as it was just a quick visit.

So, they'd spent the last half an hour drawing a masterpiece to cheer Ben up.

Finn quickly coloured in the heart in the middle of the card then sat back. "I've finished," he sighed, tiredly.

"You did a great job," Daniel praised. "Are you sure you're not too tired to do this?" He added, when Finn knuckled his eyes tiredly.

"I'm fine, I wanna do it," Finn smiled. "I haven't seen papi for ages."

"I know and he misses you too." Daniel started to gather the pens but stopped when he heard the door open. He looked up and smiled at Polly who walked in pushing a wheelchair. "Looks like your ride is here."

"Are you ready, Finister?" Polly grinned, pushed the wheelchair to the side of Finn's bed and started to unhook his IV's. "Right, I need to get you sorted first," she told him as she transferred his bag of fluids onto the stand on the arm of the wheelchair.

"Are you sure that Mr Freeman said this was okay?" Daniel asked, moving to one side to allow the nurse to do her job.

"As long as you're not long. The Finster has to go down for a scan in a while."

"What? Another one?" Finn grouched with his arms folded, obviously not liking that piece of news one bit.

"'Fraid so, Buddy," Polly shrugged. "You know the drill before Chemo now," she sighed and then made quick work of reconnecting Finn's lines so he could be transferred.

Between them, she and Daniel soon had Finn settled in the chair, clutching his picture in his hands. As they started to wheel him out, Finn quickly turned and grabbed his hat off the bed and plonked it on his head.

"I'm ready," he grinned and then pointed the way with Daniel and Polly chuckling as they pushed him.

Xxx

"Hang on, I'll get the covers." Sam stretched over and pulled Connie's quilt down slightly and Lilly gently laid her sleeping daughter on the bed. She tucked Muffin under her arm and pulled her covers back up. After dimming the bedside light and kissing her cheek, she left Connie to sleep.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Sam," she sighed as she and Sam then made their way back into the living area. "It was just what I needed," she admitted, picking up the empty wines glasses and popcorn bowl.

Sam crossed to switch of the television. "I'm glad you enjoy it," she turned and smiled. "I had a great time too. I don't get the chance to kick back and relax much these days."

"I'm sure you don't" Lilly yawned, moving to the kitchen to put the bowl and glasses in the sink before running some hot water. Sam followed her, throwing the empty chocolate wrappers in the trash on her way.

"Leave that," she echoed Lilly's yawn. "We'll do it in the morning. I don't know about you but I'm beat."

Lilly nodded as she turned the taps off. "Me too," she agreed.

"Go on to bed, I'll lock up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now shoo."

Lilly chuckled. "I'm going, I'm going." She surrendered and then pulled Sam in for a hug. "Thank you," she repeated. "I needed that."

Sam returned the hug. "You're very welcome. I just hope your boys had a restful evening too."

"Me too," Lilly pulled out of the hug. "Me too," she smiled, patted Sam's hand and made her way to Connie's room, having decided to spend the night as close as possible to her daughter. "Good night," she called over her shoulder before retiring.

"Nite Lilly. Sleep well," Sam called back clicked the kettle on, deciding that she had time for a nice cup of coffee before bed.

Xxx

Daniel reached and lifted Finn out of the wheelchair. "You okay, buddy?" He asked as Finn's head immediately came to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Finn mumbled. "Just a bit tired."

"Right, let's get this done and then you can rest." Daniel quickly knocked on Ben's door and watched, through the window as his friend slowly turned to face them, grinning from ear to ear when he noticed Finn.

"Hey," he greeted, quickly sitting up.

"Finn's got a surprise for you," Daniel smiled back and then nudged Finn who lifted his card and pressed it against the window.

"I love you Papi," Finn called, just in case his father couldn't read what he'd written.

"I love you too," Ben called back, his voice full of raw emotion and Daniel found that he actually had to swallow down his own emotions caused by the touching father and son moment.

Finn held the card up as long as he could, his head still resting on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel knew how much effort the simple task was taking so reached and took the card.

"Say goodnight, Finn," he smiled tenderly and kissed the young boy on the top of his head.

"'Nite Papi," Finn yawned.

"'Nite Finny, love you. Thank you for coming to see me," Ben replied warmly. "Sleep tight my love."

"Love you too," Finn yawned again and gave his father a quick wave.

Daniel gently lowered the sleepy boy back into the chair and smiled at Tim who was stood to one side waiting for his patient.

"He's so tired," he told him.

"This scan won't take long Finster," Tim took the wheelchair handles. "Quick in and out and you can go back to sleep again." He nodded and smiled at Daniel before slowly pushing the drowsy boy towards the elevator.

Daniel stood and watched them go before turning and poking his head round Ben's door.

"Was that a nice surprise?" He asked, watching Ben inch down in bed again.

"The best," Ben nodded. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Hope it cheered you up."

"It did," Ben yawned.

Daniel took that as his signal to leave, feeling rather exhausted himself. It had been a long stressful couple of days.

"Get some sleep," he smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Before you go, could you ask someone if I can have a phone? I want to give Lilly a call."

"Sure."

"Thank you again for tonight Daniel. That meant so much."

"My pleasure. Sleep well."

"I will now."

Daniel slowly closed the door, happy to see the improvement in his friend and went in search of a nurse, knowing that the call to Lilly would be appreciated as much by her as him.

Xxx

Sam was just about to switch the lights off when the phone rang. She quickly grabbed it off its holster, hoping that the ringing would not disturb the household.

"Hello."

"_Hi Sam, its Ben. Is Lilly still awake?"_

"I'm not sure, I'll go and check. Is everything okay?" She asked as she crossed to Lilly's room.

"_Everything's fine, I just need to talk to Lilly," Ben assured._

"Sure, hold on." Sam gently knocked on the door and poked her head round. "It's Ben," she whispered so not to wake Connie. Lilly who was just settling down in bed immediately sat up and held her hand out for the phone.

"Hey," she greeted her husband. "How are you feeling?"

"_Better."_

"Good. Is Finn alright?"

"_He's fine."_

"Good."

"_Listen Lilly...I'm..."_

"Listen Ben...I'm..."

The Astons both spoke at once.

"_No, you first," Ben quickly interjected._

"I'm sorry about earlier," Lilly sighed, inching down in bed again.

"_Me too," Ben's sigh echoed Lilly's. "You were right."_

"No – I was tired, of course you didn't get sick on purpose."

"_I know, but I should have thought."_

Sam watched as Lilly lay down again, the phone cradled under her chin and when she started to smile gently, Sam knew that everything was just going to be fine.

"He didn't...really...?"

Tip toeing out of the room, Sam left her friends to talk, the sound of Lilly's soft laughter a relief.

Things were getting better, there was a long way to go still but, hopefully her friends would tackle everything together and that was all they could do under the circumstances.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days passed in relative calm. Ben, having been discharged by Jarred had spent most of the time curled up on the sofa at the apartment recuperating with Connie for company and Lilly had been at Finn's side as he underwent procedure after procedure prior to his next dose of Chemo.

The arrangement had worked out quite nicely actually. Connie had been given a break from the crèche and Ben had been more than happy to rest as they watched the main bulk of the Disney library together.

Finn and Lilly spent the time between procedures either reading or watching movies and, by the time Chemo day had come around, the whole family were much more rested which was a good job because, today – the day after Chemo day, Finn was not well, not well at all.

Lilly and Ben had taken up General Laundry's offer for Connie to stay at Stargate Command for a few days. It meant they could put all their strength and effort into supporting their son and now, at three in the morning as Finns vomiting escalated, they were glad they could both be with their boy.

"Just spit it out Finn," Ben sighed as Finn hung limply over the bowl placed under his chin.

Finn was growing weaker and the fifteen minute checks by the medical staff told Ben and Lilly that Mr Freeman was concerned by his condition.

When Finn weakly pushed away the bowl, Ben gently lowered him back on the bed. "Just rest Finny," he urged as Finn panted shallowly in reaction to the violence of his nausea.

Lilly dipped her cloth in the water again and tenderly dabbed at the sweat on his forehead. "This is barbaric," she sighed. "He's been through so much."

Finn lay limply on the bed as his mother continued to tend him. The cap that had permanently taken residence on his head long since discarded. He looked very ill indeed. Dark circles framed sunken eyes, his complexion was almost grey and he had nasty looking sores round his mouth.

Ben knew that the ferocity of the Chemo frightened Lilly and it was hard to explain the treatment to her.

"I know he has been through so much, my love," he grabbed her hand. "But, he needs the Chemo to fight off his bad blood, that's the only way they're going to cure this."

"I know, but the cure seems worse than the disease."

Finn started to grunt softly, still feeling the pain of the side effects of the Pegfilgrastim and Ben hung his head, feeling so sorry for him. Between the vomiting, his nausea and his pain, the poor boy was so miserable and weak but there was little they could do, other than hold him and reassure him that everything was going to be all right.

They felt utterly helpless.

"Breathe through it buddy," Ben urged, reaching to stoke Finn's forehead. "Tim will be here soon with some good drugs," he glanced at the clock and worked out that another fifteen minutes had passed and, as if on cue, the door opened and Tim walked in, pushing a med trolley.

"How ya doing, Finster?" he greeted Finn with a smile and then turned to Ben when the only reaction Finn gave to the question was to just close his eyes. "How's his nausea?" He asked, grabbing Finn's chart.

"He's been vomiting a lot," Ben sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay," Tim studied his chart. "He's due some anti emetics about now.

"And, he's in a lot of pain," Lilly added, dipping her cloth again and then laying it on Finn's forehead.

"Right, I think Mr Freeman has written him up for some morphine. I'll just have a feel of his tummy before I give him some." Tim approached the bed, perched on the edged and pulled Finn's sheet back a little.

"Finster, buddy," he gently tapped Finn's cheek to get his attention. "I'm just gonna feel your tummy. Try and relax." He placed his hands on Finn's abdomen and watched his face for reaction but Finn just lay limply, still grunting slightly. After his examination, Tim was happy that his patient wasn't having a diverse reaction to the drug as they were no signs of distension.

"Good boy," he praised and then pulled the sheet back up. "I'm just gonna give you some of Mr Freemans super duper medicine and then you should sleep."

Finn managed to nod before closing his eyes again.

Tim quickly took his pulse and then made his way back to his med trolley, giving Ben and Lilly what he hoped was a reassuring smile before drawing up Finn's medication, one eye on his patient at all time.

He hated round four of Chemo – it was always the worst.

xxx

Lilly watched Ben as he wrapped his arms round his stomach, curled up in his chair and closed his eyes.

It was now five in the morning and Finn was finally sleeping comfortably thanks to the morphine that was running through his veins, but her husband was looking more than a bit ragged round the edges.

After reaching to smooth Finn's covers, she moved to Ben's side, crouched down and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you go and lie down?" She sighed. "You'll be more comfortable, my love."

Ben shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. "No, I want to be here if Finn needs me," he gave Lilly a sad smile.

"I'm not suggesting that you go back to the apartment." Lilly smiled back. "The couch here is very comfortable. You need to rest."

"No," Ben started to push upright but Lilly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Ben, you're still recovering. Don't overdo things; you know that Mr Freeman will not be happy if you make yourself ill again."

Ben hung his head in frustration. If he was honest, his head was pounding and his stomach churning. "Okay," he capitulated with a sigh, uncurled and pushed up out of the chair. "You win," he kissed the top of Lilly's head and, after glancing at his son, happy to see that he was sleeping comfortably, staggered over to the couch where he quickly toed of his shoes, curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

Lilly stood and tip toed to the door and called Tim over. "Have you got any bed linen for Ben?" She whispered.

"Sure," Tim frowned, spotting Ben lying on the sofa. "Is he alright? He looks a bit flushed."

"I think he's just exhausted but I would appreciate it if you gave him a quick check over."

"Of course," Tim smiled, giving Lilly's arm a reassuring rub. "I'll go and grab some blankets. I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks," Lilly returned the smile and then returned to her seat, took her son's hand in hers and then continued to watch over her boys as they gave into their illness and exhaustion.

Xxx

Tim pulled the curtains round Finn's bed after checking on the young boy. He gave Lilly, who was dozing in the chair a soft smile and then turned his attention to Ben who was restlessly sleeping on the couch, his head lolling from side to side.

He crouched down at his side, placed his hand on his forehead and registered a slight raise in temperature. Reaching over, he gently shook his shoulder.

"Ben, buddy. Wake up for me, will ya," he urged and Ben groaned before his eyes fluttered open.

"Is Finn alright?" He asked, inching up on the couch slightly.

"His resting comfortably," Tim smiled. "Mr Freeman is happier with his condition."

"Good," Ben rested his head back against the corner of the couch and Tim placed his hand on his forehead again.

"I don't think you're feeling too good though buddy," he sighed. "You've got a touch of fever."

"I know. I shouldn't be here," Ben replied, reaching up to massage his aching temples.

"You're fine," Tim removed his hand and reached for Ben's wrist. "I'm sure you're just exhausted," he smiled and then sat in silence as he took Ben's pulse. "That's fine," he reassured confidently. "Do you feel sick?"

"A little," Ben admitted sadly. "Not too bad but my stomach still feels off," he shrugged.

Tim rocked back on his heels. "Right, I'm gonna take your temp and then find you something for your fever and nausea," he smiled. "I'm sure you've just overdone things, which is not surprising. You just need to rest."

"Okay," Ben sighed and lay down again. Tim covered him with a blanket and started to make his way out of the room, pausing when Lilly called his name.

"Hey," he smiled, popping his head through a gap in the curtains.

"Is Ben alright?" Lilly asked softly so not to disturb Finn.

"He's fine, low grade fever and a bit of an upset stomach, both understandable considering the circumstances. I'm just gonna give him some Tylenol and something for the nausea. He'll feel better soon."

"Thank you," Lilly smiled.

"No problem. Just try and sleep while you can."

"Uh huh," Lilly mumbled and curled up in her chair again.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Lilly smiled.

"Okay," Tim drew the curtains again before leaving the room.

It sure had been a long night for the Ashton family.

Xxx

Jarred Freeman was tired. It had been a long shift on the unit. Most nights were long but this one in particular. He would never get used to losing a child to the awful disease and tonight four year old Ellie Hampton had sadly passed away in the arms of her devastated parents. There was little they could have done her. She had been battling a persistent form of leukaemia most of her young life, but it still hurt to lose her.

He had just been completing the paperwork after consoling her parents when a technician from the labs bought Finn Ashton's blood results up.

Jarred had a soft spot for young Finn and his family. Although he knew that he shouldn't grow too close to his patients, there was something about the Ashton's that made them special though. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but the whole family seemed very wise beyond their years, Finn especially as he'd dealt with everything that was happening to him so bravely.

The poor boy had been so ill after his fourth Chemo but had battled back with humour and good nature with the help of his family who had barely left his side, even though his father had struggled to recover from his bout of food poisoning. However, as Finn grew stronger, so did Ben and things had been looking up for them.

Unfortunately, this wasn't reflected in Finn's latest set of blood results.

Jarred rubbed his face tiredly as he took in the information. Despite the intensive Chemo regime, blast cells were still present and Finn wasn't in remission as they hoped he would be.

Knowing that a difficult decision needed to be made, Jarred reached for his phone.

"Can you ask Ben and Lilly Aston to come to my office?" He asked the nurse on the other end, placed the phone down again and sat back in his chair.

His long night was turning into an even longer day.

Xxx

There was a subdued sad atmosphere on the unit today, young Ellie's death had been hard on everyone, the staff especially and Polly took the serious tone of Mr Freeman's request to mean that the day wasn't going to improve any time soon.

After taking a deep breath, she entered Finn's room, plastering a smile on her face.

"How's everything going in here?" She asked, watching Connie as she bounced up and down on her brother's bed making Finn giggle uncontrollably. It was a happy family picture – Ben, Lilly and their children enjoying some quality fun time together and she really didn't want to spoil it for them.

"We're fine," Ben grinned and then grabbed Constance before she bounced off the bed.

"Good," Polly nodded, fiddled with Finn's chart for a while and then cleared her throat. "Um, Mr Freeman would like to see you both in his office guys."

"Oh, did he say why?" Ben asked, grappling with his daughter who was squirming on his lap.

"He didn't say," Polly shrugged. "But, he'd like to see you as soon as possible."

She watched the colour drain from Ben's face as he exchanged worried looks with his wife and wanted to reassure the family that things were fine but knew she couldn't.

"I'll look after Finn and Constance," she offered instead. "We'll watch a movie together."

"Yay," Connie clambered down from Ben's lap and ran over to the pile of DVD's. "I wanna pick, I wanna pick," she chanted as she jigged up and down.

"You can pick, Con," Finn agreed from his bed "as long as it's not another princess one."

"Oh," Connie grouched but continued to sort through the pile.

"Mr Freeman's in his office," Polly continued as she picked up the TV remote. "Take your time, we're just fine here," she reassured.

Ben and Lilly frowned as they slowly got to their feet and Polly watched as Lilly quickly grabbed Ben's hand and gripped it tightly.

She knew the young medics weren't stupid, that they guessed that there something maybe wrong, they'd had much practice of such medical procedures. She just hoped they had the strength to deal with what might be bad news.

xxx

"Take a seat." Jarred gestured to the seats opposite and waited for Ben and Lilly to sit down. "Right," he then cleared his throat and opened Finn's file. "I've just had the latest results of Finn's blood work," he told them as he flicked through the file.

"Oh?" Ben frowned and leaned forward, hoping to get a glimpse of the results but Jarred quickly closed the file, brought his hands together and rested them on the table.

"The results are not as good as we hoped they might be," he admitted softly.

Ben continued to frown. "In what way?" He asked, tightening his grasp on Lilly's hand, knowing by the grim expression on the senior Oncologist's face that there were not going to hear good news.

"As you know," Jarred rested back in his chair again, "Finn has undergone a very vigorous series of Chemotherapy."

"Yes," Ben nodded slowly.

"And we hoped that, by hitting the blast cells hard then we would achieve remission before starting him on consolidation Chemo in the clinic."

"Yes," Ben continued to nod.

"Well," Jarred sighed. "Remission has not been achieved, I'm afraid."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we need to regroup and try another treatment for him."

"You're thinking of a bone marrow transplant aren't you?" Ben knew from his training that this might be a possibility somewhere down the line.

"Actually, I'm suggesting a stem cell transplant. It's more effective and kinder on both the donor and patient."

"I don't understand," Lilly interjected. "Why can't we just carry on with this Chemo regime until it works," she questioned, looking from Jarred to her husband and back again.

"Because," Jarred cleared his throat "the regime is so harsh and Finn's body will not cope with it long term. This round really made him very ill and I'm not happy for him carry on with it as we would be putting his life a risk I'm afraid."

Lilly gripped Ben's hand tighter in an endeavour to stop the tremors racing through her body. "So, if Finn has this 'transplant' what does it involve and what is the prognosis?"

"First of all," Jarred began to explain, "We have to find a suitable donor. Normally it's a family member but if that's not possible Finn will go on a donor register until someone with a perfect match is found."

"Okay, so – you test both of us then?"

"Yes we do and any immediate family there is. We will do a bone marrow aspirate under light sedation first. We test that to see if either of you are compatible."

"Okay." Ben nodded.

"Now, if one of you is compatible we will start Finn immediately on Total Body Irradiation radiation and one last high dose Chemo after which will be transferred onto our Bone Marrow Transplant unit. The transplant will happen as soon as possible afterwards. The transplantation is a simple procedure. We transfuse the matched cells into Finn, just like all the transfusions he's had over the past month. The healthy matched stem cells will replace the cancerous ones and should make their way to Finn's bone marrow and encourage him to produce his own healthy cells in time."

"We understand."

Jarred took a deep breath before continuing, knowing that the next piece of information was difficult for the parents of a child who was so sick. "The next few weeks, maybe months could be very difficult for Finn. The transplant will probably make him pretty sick and, as he will have no immune system for a while, he will be wide open to infection until he starts to produce new cells. It will be necessary to nurse him under Barrier conditions again. Polly will show you his new room and I suggest you kit it out as homely as possible as you will be spending a long time in that room. Go to the library, choose some books and DVD's – anything that you think will make things easier for Finn and yourselves."

"Okay."

"We also need to be prepared for the fact that neither of you are compatible. I suggest you contact blood relatives and pre warn them that they may need to come in."

Lilly looked at Ben, panic showing on her face but Ben calmly squeezed her hand. "Let's take this a step at a time," he urged softly.

"Indeed," Jarred agreed, glancing up from his paperwork. "We'll get everything starting first thing in the morning and see what happens," he nodded, closed his file and sat back. "Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No. We understand," Ben answered softly.

"Why don't you go and spend some family time with your boy. I'll make the arrangements and let you know."

"Thank you," Ben smiled and then stood, helped Lilly to her feet and they made their shaky way out of the room, reeling in shock about the situation.

This was so not the news they'd hoped and prayed for. Finn had another mountain to climb.

xxx

The next day passed in a blur.

Ben had contacted Daniel and told him what was happening and he'd dropped everything to be with Finn while Ben and Lilly underwent their procedures. General Laundry had again stepped in to arrange for Connie to stay at Stargate Command, it wasn't an idea situation at all but they have few other options under the circumstances.

The Bone Marrow aspirates had gone smoothly and, a part from a little drowsiness and hip pain, Ben and Lilly were both fine within an hour or so.

They were now waiting nervously for the results.

They'd joined Daniel in Finn's room as soon as they were released by the medical personel and they were all sitting round Finn's bed as the sick boy slept.

Ben kept glancing at the clock and then glancing at the door. Time was ticking by so slowly. Jarred had told them that it would take an hour or so before they had any news and the time was almost up. Soon they would know what they needed to do, whether they needed to contact Mandana or not.

After clearing his throat, he turned to Daniel, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room for the past half an hour. "What did General Laundry say?" He asked, keeping his voice low not only not to disturb his sleeping son but also to make sure others didn't over hear what they were discussing.

Daniel leaned forward. "He contacted Washington immediately and they have given permission for a team to be sent to Mandana straight away if needs be."

That's...That's great," Ben stuttered. "Hopefully it won't come to that but it's a relief to know that it would be possible if needs be."

"Did you doubt that they wouldn't?" Daniel frowned.

"Well, I know it costs alot to open the gate,'" Ben whispered. "I would totally understand if they'd said no."

"The General said that the go ahead was immediate."

"I'm touched," Ben sighed, ducking his head. "They didn't have to do that."

"You're family," Daniel placed his hand on Ben's knee. "You, Lilly, Finn and Connie are all part of the Stargate family and don't ever forget that."

Ben looked up and smiled with tears brimming in his eyes. "That means so much," he admitted softly.

Silence returned once more as they continued to watch Finn sleep with one eye on the door at all times. Funny things was, when the door did finally open, all three of them jumped in surprise, not because they weren't expecting it but more that Jarred was the one actually opening it. They'd been expecting Polly or Tim telling them that Mr Freeman was ready to see them. The fact that the Senior Oncologist stood before them with a very serious look on his face spoke volumes.

"So, no match then?" Ben sighed, pre empting the information he guessed was coming.

"No, I'm afraid not," Jarred sighed. "I'm so very sorry."

Ben reached and grabbed Lilly's hand. "So, we gone to plan B," he stated confidently, giving Lilly's hand a comforting squeeze.

Jarred pulled up a chair and joined the trio round the bed. "We need to contact all your blood relatives as soon as possible. They will need to come in for a Bone Marrow aspirate."

"We can do that," Daniel smiled at Ben and Lilly. "Leave that to us."

"Thank you," Ben smiled back.

"You say that they live out of the country," Jarred said, double checking the Ashton's file. "How long will it take for them to get here?"

Ben looked at Daniel, not really knowing to say and Daniel quickly answered for them.

"We will have them here within three days. They will need to go to Cheyenne Mountain for clearance first and we will contact you as soon as they are there."

"Okay. That's fine." Jarred grabbed his pen from his top pocket. "Can you give me names and ages? We need to make a head start on files for them."

"Um," Lilly cleared her throat. "My father, Sergi Tanger is 60. My mother, Hanah Tanger is 58, and Cara Wenton is my sister and she is 30."

Jarred wrote down the information as she spoke. "And you Ben, do you have any blood relations?"

"No. My parents died when I was a teenager and I lost my only brother to Leukaemia three years ago."

Jarred stopped writing and lifted his head to look at Ben. "I'm so very sorry. All this must bring back particularly hard memories for you."

"It does," Ben agreed softly. "Conner had a long hard battle with the disease, one he faced very bravely, much like Finn. I gain great strength from that."

"I'm glad," Jarred smiled and they all sat, lost in their thoughts for a while until Daniel slapped his knees and stood.

"Right, I need to go and make the travel arrangements," he stated, giving Ben and Lilly a reassuring glance.

"I'll come with you," Ben stood as well. "I need to collect Constance."

"No driving, Mr Ashton," Jarred said as he placed his chair back. "You've still got some mild sedation in your system."

"I'll meet you outside, I'll drive," Daniel smiled and he and Jarred left the room, giving Lilly and Ben some time alone, knowing that they really needed it.

Ben moved to Lilly's side, held his hand out and then pulled her to her feet. "Everything is going to be okay," he soothed as he enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm so scared," Lilly sobbed as she melted into his embrace.

"I know. Me too," Ben admitted, "but Finn is in the best hands. We just have to put or trust in the specialists and let them do their jobs."

"I know, "Lilly sniffed, "but it's going to be such a long hard few months and Finn is going to be so sick. I don't know if I'm strong enough..."

"Of course you are. Don't forget we will have the support of our family if your parents decide to stay. That will be wonderful, won't it?"

"Yes it will," Lilly nodded and Ben tipped her chin so she looked him in the eye.

"We can do this," he smiled, "Finn can do this," he tenderly brushed his wife's tears away. "He's an amazing boy who has an amazing family who will be moving worlds to be with him and support him."

Lilly managed to give a shaky smile. "I can't wait to see them."

"Me too so I'd best go and check in with Stargate Command, fill them in on what is happening. Will you be alright here?"

"Finn and I will be just fine," Lilly quickly dried her eyes. "You had better hurry, time is of the essence."

Ben pulled her in for another quick hug before hurrying out of the room.

Now, for the difficult task.

They had to convince the Tanger's to leave their homeland and that wasn't going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

In the end, it had been decided that Daniel would head up the team travelling to Mandana. Ben had really wanted to go himself but knew that his place was with his family and, after collecting Connie, he had returned to the hospital to be with Lilly and Finn.

It had made sense for Daniel to go. He knew the Tanger's and the Tanger's knew him. He was the obvious one to explain things calmly and without worrying the family too much and was now sat round Hanah's kitchen table, enjoying a bowl of her stew while explaining what had happened and what was going to happen.

"I must admit I feared the worse when I saw you walking down the lane," Sergi admitted as he passed Daniel the bread basket.

"I can't pretend that everything is okay," Daniel sighed, accepting a roll, "because it's not. Finn is still very sick and has a long road ahead of him."

"But the Platon's are confident that, if we return with you that we will be able to help him make a full recovery, is that right?"

"As long your blood matches Finn's if not he will have wait for another match."

"And, if that doesn't happen?" Hanah asked quietly as she poured Daniel some tea.

Daniel sighed heavily. "I can't answer that," he admitted. "Only the Platon's on Earth can answer that for you. All I know is Finn needs you and so do Ben and Lilly."

"How are they bearing up?" Sergi asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's not been easy," Daniel sighed again. "The treatment that Finn's has had to undergo has been very harsh. Finn has been very ill and it hasn't helped that Ben had to be admitted to hospital for a short while as well."

"Oh dear!" Hanah exclaimed. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine now but was laid low with a nasty case of food poisoning. Poor Lilly had to deal with everything on her own."

"Why did you not contact us? We should have been there for her."

"She didn't want us to. Major Carter and I looked after Constance for her and, once Ben had a few days of hospital treatment he was soon back on his feet again."

"Poor Lilly, she must have been so scared."

"We looked after her, I promise."

"You are a good friend," Hanah reached over and patted Daniel's hand. "Thank you for being there for our family."

Daniel smiled and squeezed her hand. "It was no problem but you must return with me – they need you now."

"And, we will," Hanah smiled.

"What about Cara? Will she be alright about coming with us?"

"Of course she will," Sergi passed the stew bowl again. "We will visit her after supper and let her know what's happening."

"That sounds like a plan." Daniel agreed and then started to relax as they ate.

They would enjoy an evening of catching up but would need to travel back first thing in the morning.

Daniel knew that Ben and Lilly would be anxious to see everyone and find out if there was any way they could help their sick little boy.

xxx

Lilly felt so nervous waiting at the bottom of the ramp. She didn't really know why.

She was so looking forward to her family but knew they would be shocked to see Finn so ill.

Her son had had a bad night with nausea and pain. She hadn't wanted to leave him really but she knew that her parents and sister would need a friendly familiar face to greet them as they stepped onto Earth for the first time.

Ben was with Finn and Connie was waiting in a VIP with Sam, ready to greet her Grandparents when they'd been through all their medical checks.

Lilly fidgeted as she waited, her gaze never leaving the Stargate and, when the sound of the sirens confirming off world arrival sounded round the base, she took a large step backwards.

The iris shimmered into action and within seconds, Daniel led her parents and sister down the ramp followed by the rest of his team.

"Ma, pa, Cara!" Lilly beamed and then ran to meet them half way down the ramp. "Thank goodness you're here," she sobbed as she was immediately enveloped in their arms. "I've missed you so much."

Daniel stood back for a while and allowed the family their tearful reunion before reminding them that they needed to go straight to the infirmary.

Lilly took her father's arm and started to lead the way out of the gate room. Hanah and Cara followed, their arms linked as they stared around them.

Daniel knew that the welcome to Earth was not really one of the best but hoped that their step onto the world would turn out to be the most important step the Tanger family had ever made.

Finn was counting on them.

xxx

Ben smiled as Finn slowly turned his head to face him. "How you feeling, Finny?" He quickly placed his book down and took his son's hand.

Finn had been sleeping most of the morning after a difficult night. "Tired," he yawned and knuckled his eyes.

"Do you think you can eat something? Tim has just gone to fetch you some soup."

Finn shrugged in reply.

"We've got a big surprise for you after lunch," Ben continued, "so you need to try and regain some strength my love."

"What surprise?" Finn blinked slowly.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it," Ben chuckled and then reached to alter the bed so Finn was in a more upright position. He chuckled when his son quickly grabbed his cap, planted it on his head and grinned.

"Okay, where's my lunch?" He asked impatiently.

"Patience my boy, patience."

Ben was so pleased to see an improvement in Finn, the fact that he seemed eager to eat made his decision to tell him that there was a surprise a good one.

Also, the fact that Finn had no clue that his family were on their way, that they had travelled across the universe just to help him made the surprise even more exciting.

How many nine year old boys could say that!

Xxx

The medical cheeks for anyone coming through the gate were tedious but necessary.

Lilly was getting impatient though. She just couldn't wait to see the look on her son's face when his grandparents and auntie walked through his door.

It had been such a long six weeks, for everyone apparently.

Cara had told her how upset their parents had been, how her father kept a lamp lit in a window for them and how he insisted that it should not be extinguished until they returned.

The whole community had been praying for Finn, his school friends had sent piles of get well soon cards to Sergi and Hanah and the hospital personel had been continually asking Cara about his condition.

Keeping up the smoke screen story that the Ashton's were staying at a specialised clinic in the middle of nowhere had been difficult to keep up. Only Conrad, from outside the family actually knew where they really were.

The decision to keep Stargate travel as secret as possible had been equally as difficult. They didn't want to cause mass exodus from the planet, not that any request to leave Mandana wouldn't be considered, it had to be controlled properly though.

Lilly was just so happy that they were here and when her mother and father joined them in the briefing room, she immediately stood and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"Our place is with you," Hanah smiled, squeezing Lilly's hand before the whole family then took a seat round the briefing room table.

Hank Landry cleared his throat. "Welcome to Earth," he greeted. "I just need to go through a few things with you and then we will transport you to the hospital. I know there is a young boy who will be ecstatic to see you all."

Lilly watched her family as they all beamed and nodded.

She knew that it was just as important for them to be here as well as for Finn to have them here.

Xxx

Arrangements had been made, new identities had been given and Sergi, Hanah and Cara were now waiting nervously outside Finn's room.

Lilly had joined Ben to gauge Finn's condition, knowing that it was going to be a shock for her son to know his family was here. She just wanted to 'pave the way' so to speak.

Sergi grabbed his wife's hand and smiled reassuringly, knowing how scared and overwhelming everything was.

The journey over to the hospital had been a voyage of discovery in itself!

The hustle and bustle of a busy city had been such a culture shock for them. Ben had shown them photographs of his planet but they hadn't done Earth justice at all!

The cars, the high raised buildings, the planes in the skies were all light years away from their humble home and they felt so small in comparison to everything. Even the hospital seemed futuristic and alien to them!

They just hoped that all this advancement meant that Finn would be saved.

Xxx

"Well, you look much better than last night," Lilly smiled as she perched on the edge of Finn's bed.

"He's eaten a huge bowl of soup," Ben pushed the roll away table to one side, "and two of his shakes."

"That's just great!" Lilly enthused, happy to see such an improvement in her boy.

"Well, papi said that there was a surprise after lunch," Finn grinned as he peered over his mothers shoulder. "Where is it? Did you bring it with you?"

"Actually," Lilly glanced at Ben and smiled. "I did."

"You did. Where?" Finn sat forward eagerly.

Lilly patted his leg. "Hold on, I'll just fetch it," she told him, took a deep breath and crossed to the door, pausing slightly before opening it. She nodded and smiled at her family and then stood to one side as Sergi lead them into the room...

"Grandpi!" Finn immediately squealed and Sergi hurried to his side and took him in his arms.

"Oh, my boy. We have missed you so much!"

Lilly stood behind Ben; her arms wrapped round his neck and watched the emotional reunion, powerless to stop her own tears from falling.

Finn looked ecstatic, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his slim shoulders.

Her boy now had the support of both worlds.

xxx

The rest of the day was spent catching up on everything while Sergi, Hanah and Cara underwent medical procedures in preparation for the bone marrow aspirates.

Jarred had called them all into his office at the end of the day to explain whole situation to everyone and shocked faces of Sergi, Hanah and Cara had upset Lilly so much that she'd had to leave the room as the conversation continued.

"Lils?" Ben strolled over to his wife with his hands in his pockets. "You okay?" He asked as he leant against the wall of the corridor, mirroring Lilly's position.

"They are so shocked," Lilly sighed.

"You knew they would be my love."

"I know but it's just so, so..."

"Upsetting?"

Lilly turned to face him. "Yes," she sniffed. "I hadn't realised how upset they were going to be. It is hard enough for us but they've been alone, without word and must have been so scared."

"Well, they're here now," Ben pushed away from the wall. "We are all together." He took Lilly in his arms and gently rocked her."

"I just hope they can help our Finny," Lilly began to sob. "They will be devastated if they can't," she added and Ben had to swallow pass the lump in this own throat.

"God willing," he sighed, kissing Lilly on the top of the head. "God willing, Lils."

Xxx

Hanah tenderly kissed Connie's forehead and tucked the sleeping girl in. Her granddaughter had changed so much in such a short time.

Connie hadn't been quite as excited to see her grandparents as Finn had. They'd received a quick cuddle and a kiss at Lilly's prompting but she'd been so engrossed in a book that Sam was reading her that she'd barely noticed them after that.

However, once they returned to the apartment, Constance had come out of her shell and had been really happy that her Grandmi had given her a bath and that her auntie had played with her dolls house with her.

Hanah felt so sorry for her, knowing that she was really too young to know what was going on. The poor girl had had her life up rooted and must be so confused about everything. It was time for some stability for Constance Ashton and now that they were here, they could step in and help Ben and Lilly with their daughter.

It must have been such a difficult time for them all.

Xxx

Lilly passed Cara a cup of tea and then joined her on the sofa. "How are the girls?" She asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Growing fast and a real handful," Cara grinned as she relaxed. Hanah, Lilly and Cara had returned to the apartment to settle down Connie for the night while Ben and Sergi stayed at the hospital with an exhausted Finn.

"I'm sure they are," Lilly sighed. "I'm so sorry to pull you from them."

"Don't be silly. Finn might need me and Niall is more than capable of tending to the girls for a few weeks without me."

"He doesn't mind?"

"Of course not, he is in his element although I am sure more time will be spent at Papa Wenton's farm rather than ours. Mama Wenton is looking forward to spoiling her granddaughters for a while."

"I'm so glad you are here," Lilly admitted, placing her hand on her sister's knee.

Cara turned her head to face her. "Me too," she replied softly. "How you have coped with everything is amazing Lil."

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm not sure I've coped at all. There have been so many bleak times. Finn has been so dreadfully ill Car."

"I know, I know."

"And I was so alone when Ben was ill as well. Poor Connie must have been so confused and scared."

"We're here now. We will help with Constance and hopefully help Finn with a cure."

"God, I hope so," Lilly rested her head back and ran her fingers through her curls. "I truly hope and pray that you will."

xxx

It was three in the morning and Sergi held his grandson in his arms as his son in law slept on the couch.

After being animated in their company for hours, Finn had started to flag as the sunset and had been more than happy to lie in Sergi's arms and watch a movie. The film had fascinated Sergi, having never seen anything like it in his life, and he'd been so engrossed that he hadn't noticed Ben nod off.

Polly had been in to do Finn's midnight checks and had woken Ben and urged him to sleep somewhere more comfortable than the armchair and he'd reluctantly retreated to the couch, urging Sergi to wake him if necessary.

Knowing how tired his son in law was, Sergi had been more than happy to watch over his grandson while the exhausted man got some rest. For a while, he and Finn had lost themselves in the third instalment of Harry Potter but now, while the rest of the hospital slept, Sergi was rocking his sick, upset grandson in his arms.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Finny," he soothed.

"I don't feel very well Grandpi," Finn sobbed.

"I know you don't but you have to try and relax so the medication Polly gave you will work."

Sergi had pressed the emergency button Polly had placed at his side when Finn, who he thought was sleeping, started to groan in his arms. The young nurse had given her patient a dose of Zofran for his nausea and some Tylenol for his low-grade fever, assuring Sergi that his symptoms were perfectly normal and usual for Finn at the moment.

Sergi knew that his grandson was sick but was so shocked at how sick he actually was. The exuberant boy of the afternoon was now trembling and crying, clawing at his lapels, trying to bury himself in his grandfather's arms.

Shifting slightly to allow Finn to wrap his arms round his neck, Sergi continued to rock the hot boy. "Grandpi's got you," he promised, planting a kiss on Finn's bald head.

"I'm so tired, Grandpi," Finn sobbed, turning his face into Sergi's shoulder.

"I know you are my love. You are being so brave."

"I w-want to go h-home."

"I know you do but you have to stay here Finn. You need to stay here to get better." Sergi reached for the sheet and pulled it up round Finn's shoulders. "Try and sleep Finny, you'll feel better for a sleep," he urged gently and Finn shifted in his arms a few times before resting his head against his chest and starting to suck his thumb.

"Good boy," Sergi praised as he felt the young boy start to relax in his arms. "I've got you Finny, Grandpi's here now..." He continued to rock his grandson to sleep with tears trickling down his cheeks.

Finn was so sick and his heart was breaking for him.

xxx

Waiting.

Watching the clock.

That was all they could do now.

Sergi and Hanah's aspirates had been as routine as Ben and Lilly's and, after an hour or so rest the couple had joined the rest of the family in Finn's room.

Each member of the family dealt with the anxious wait differently. Hanah sat quietly with Finn's hand in hers as Sergi occupied himself by reading to his grandson. Cara sat on the sofa, flicking through a magazine, one eye on the clock at all times. Lilly stood, staring out of the huge window just watching the world go by, seemingly lost in her thoughts and Ben paced, head down, arms behind his back.

The only sounds in the room being the gentle calming voice of Sergi as he read Huckleberry Finn and the ticking of the clock as the hands slowly made their way round to midday.

Jarred had promised that they would know the results by midday. That they would know one way or another whether a match had been made and whether Finn could start on his next journey, one that would hopefully save his life.

When the two hands finally meet at 12, the door opened...

Ben's heart sank for a moment when Jarred himself walked in the room but the huge grin the Oncologist sported then made his heart soar.

"You have a match?"

"Indeed we do!"

With legs that threatened to give way, Ben staggered over to his wife, turned her to face him and took her in his arms not really knowing what to say. He just let her sob into his shoulder and listened to the sniffles coming from the rest of the family.

Jarred let the family have their moment but soon cleared his throat to get their full attention.

"Right, we need to move quickly now," he stated, pulling Finn's rollaway table to the end of the bed and opening his patient's notes.

The rest of the family quickly huddled round the specialist and Jarred glanced up at Finn and smiled.

"Do you know what's happening young man?" He asked.

Finn nodded slowly. "I'm gonna get some new healthy cells," he returned the smile.

"Correct. Your Grandfather will be giving you some of his cells."

"I knew it would be you pa," Lilly reached and rubbed her father's arm. The scenario was perfect. Finn and his grandfather were so close, always had been and it was only fitting that Grandpi would be the one to try to save his life.

Sergi smiled at his daughter and then turned his attention to Jarred once more. "So, what happens next?" He asked.

"Well, Mr Tanger. You will be given a course of injections over the next few days to stimulate your stem cell growth and then the actual harvesting is pretty simple. We will just take some blood, filter it through a special machine, collect the cells then return the filtered blood back into your blood stream. The bags of cells will then be transferred into Finn in the way of a transfusion."

"It's that simple," Sergi frowned.

"Yes, it's that simple. The procedure will take just over half an hour and then you can carry on with life as normal. I do have to warn you that the injections you are given for the few days will make you feel slightly unwell, but that will disappear after the harvest."

Silence enveloped the room for a second or two until Jarred quickly closed the file and flashed Finn another smile. "Are you ready for all this young Finn?"

"I think so," Finn nodded.

"As I told you before, just one more round of Chemo and Radiation and then we will transfer the cells."

"'kay."

"You'll be moved into a new room where we can keep a close eye on you."

"'kay."

"We will all give you the support you need and that's a promise. It's going to be a difficult month or so but I know what a brave boy you are."

"Uh huh," Finn bit his bottom of his lip nervously. Ben, who could see how scared his son was, crossed to his side, and put his arm round his shoulders.

"You can do this Finn, I know you can."

Finn stared at him with tears brimming in his eyes. "Yes Papi."

Ben kissed the top of his head. "Good boy," he praised.

Jarred grabbed his things together. "Right. We need to start the injections straight away. Mr Tanger, will you come with me please?"

Sergi and Hanah nodded, crossed to give Finn a kiss and then followed the oncologist out of the room, Sergi stopping to give his daughter a comforting hug on the way out.

The next stage had begun.


End file.
